Deception II
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Betrayed by the other Seriyu sensei, Nakago loses his powers. Nakago and Miaka are forced to leave Qu-Dong. The only chance they have is getting to Hong-Nan. Will they manage to stay alive ?
1. Chapter 1

He sat at his desk as Miaka combed out her hair.

With the funeral over, tomorrow he would officially begin to oversee the empire.

But as soon as he could, he'd leave with Miaka.

Ironic. He had wanted the throne for so long, but it was ruling that was putting Miaka in danger. But at least he'd leave his own empire in ruin.

He needed to come up with a solution where they could both hide, and he could deal with things before Miaka gave birth.

Perhaps they should go back and see Miaka's mother. Not the ideal situation, but they might be safe for a bit, and he could try and find way to deal with the people that would be hunting for them.

But the best place would be another castle...maybe Hotohori would help him if he showed up on the run. And the security would be better.

That would also give him time to look for a safe place to raise his child...children perhaps. He doubted this was the first pregnancy Miaka would experience.

As for money...he had a lot saved up, but would eventually need more. But if he was going to leave his own kingdom in ruin, he might as well leave with as much money as he could.

* * *

The funeral, the attempt on her life...just what would tomorrow bring? Facing months of living in fear...

Getting up, she set her comb down and opened the doors to the balcony and put her hands on the rail.

"_I don't know what I can do. I need to trust Nakago, but..."_

That was when she heard him come up behind her as she. She didn't say anything as he gently pulled her back.

"Facing weeks of not knowing what someone will do to kill me...I can't live like that" she said as she wanted to break down and cry.

"You won't."

"We don't have any idea who or what is behind this."

"Whoever wants you dead knows about snakes. The snake I killed isn't from this area."

"Could it also be someone who works at the palace?"

"No, I think everyone knows how I deal with traitors. But it wouldn't surprise me if someone was that stupid. "

"But...do you have any idea who the culprit could be?"

"I do. I'm going to have them brought to the palace for questioning."

"Them ?"

"Last year, I had two twin boys try and kill me for money. They escaped before I could capture them."

"But why do you think it was them?"

"Because they put a snake in my bedroom. What they didn't work, they came after me personally."

* * *

He held Miaka, as they looked at the stars. At least he had some idea who the culprits were.

"I'm sorry. If we could leave without coming under suspicion, we would. But for now, we need to stay here."

"But what will we do?"

"You're coming when me when I leave to find those boys. After I kill them, we'll head to Hong-Nan."

"How long will we stay?"

"Until we need to go see Sayuri. Besides, I'll be looking for a safe place for us. I don't intend for us to live with Hotohori any longer than needed."

"Do you think we can find a safe place to live?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure I can figure something out by the time you'll be ready to give birth. I'll also take enough money so that expenses won't be a concern."

* * *

It was simple. Seal Nakago's powers, and make him vulnerable. The only reason he still had them was because his priestess hadn't used her wishes.

He hadn't bothered with the others, but that had changed. He would get his revenge. By having everyone deal with Nakago.

Nakago had stopped Miaka, but his priestess was engaged...but still a virgin.

In the shadows, he smiled. He had gathered all he needed, including Soi. Reviving her had been easy.

"Stop him...assemble in Qu-Dong. None of you will retain your powers after Yui makes her wishes, but I will reward you."

"You mean that bastard..." Suboshi said. "I never knew..."

"It doesn't matter. At least we know how to weaken him" Amiboshi replied.

Soi looked down.

"You still have second thoughts?" Yui asked.

"I was married to him..."

"Soi, he's committed to Miaka now" Kourin said. "I'm sorry, but you need to move on. Rumor has it he's really protective."

"From what Subsoil's told me, we're doing Qu-Dong a favor" Yui scoffed. "You'll find someone better."

"I'll never find another man that'll accept me like he did" Soi replied.

"But you'll never need to work again" Kourin pointed out.

"True...at least I'll be free."

* * *

She sat in a corner as he held a court session. The previous Emperor had been disgusting.

When they had gotten that key to the secret library, it had ended being a room that looked like it was used for sexual purposes.

She had been surprised, but Nakago had casually ordered for the room to be torched and locked up.

"...get rid of them."

Miaka looked up.

"Sire...many are eager to please you..."

"I have no use for them. Miaka is carrying my child."

Miaka blushed as he must be referring to the concubines. Not to mention the thought of Nakago going to another woman really bothered her.

* * *

His men were smarter, but this was what he had to work with. At least for short time.

"The priority is the safety of the Empress. I have reason to think the snake indent was the work of Amiboshi and Suboshi. And I also think they are responsible for murdering the previous Emperor."

"But finding them..."

"Is something I want to do personally. I see no reason to bother with a trial, and will execute them on sight."

"But...how will you find them sir?"

"My experience as a shogun will prove useful. I now have the entire army at my disposal, and have few ideas on where the boys could be hiding. I will leave within a week, and don't expect to be gone longer than a month. Empress Miaka will accompany me, for her own safety."

* * *

In a hut near the place, the Seriyu sensei sat around.

"You better not hurt her!" Korin snapped as Tomo cook breakfast.

"We'll be careful" Amiboshi said.

"Yeah, but how is the question. Nakago is supposedly really protective" Tomo said.

"And what about the ceremony? Nakago will try and stop it" Ashitare asked. "But we'll need him to summon Seriyu."

"Then let's just hold her captive in the shrine. Since she's no longer the priestess, it shouldn't be a problem."

"How soon?"

"He'll be pissed at us, so he'll be leaving to hunt us down. Let's do it this afternoon."

"That soon ?"

"We have to get him before he gets us. If he catches us first, we're dead."

"But what should be my wishes be?" Yui asked.

"How about we each get money so that no one here had work again?" Tomo said.

"And the second wish?" Yui asked

"How about an earthquake to destroy Qu-Dong ?" Soi asked.

Miboshi nodded.

And the third?"

"Seal Seriyu, I don't trust him" Tomo said.

* * *

Miaka put her hands on her hips as they were in the library.

"You what ?"

"I sent word that Qu-Dong was going to destroy Nyosei a few weeks ago. I'm sure they'll invade soon enough."

"But all those men...won't they be castrated or something?"

"I hope so."

"Did you... is this what you planned?"

"I had planned on doing something different with Nyosei. But you made me reconsider."

"That's pretty harsh...all your men will be with us. They really won't have any defense."

"My tribe didn't have any protection. And you did say that you didn't want me to kill anyone."

"You're sneaky..." she grumbled, as she sat at desk.

"Thank you. Now, just see if you can find any information on Seriyu."

* * *

Miaka smelled food.

He had left her alone, when strangers had been reported on the palace grounds. Well over an hour had passed.

"He hasn't come back yet...but maybe this is a surprise!"

Excited, she left the room and followed her nose. Eventually, she came to the shrine were she saw a picnic.

"Aw..."

Happy, she walked over and sat down. He must be on his way.

That was when the door shut. Surprised she saw strangers...and Kourin.

"She's the Empress?" Kourin snarled. "I know her!"

"So what ? We won't hurt her."

Miaka bit her lip. How could Kourin do this to her?

But that other woman...she looked a lot like Sayuri.

"Soi ?"

The woman narrowed her eyes and looked at her like she was a bug.

"Tie her up, let's get this over with. After this is over, we'll be one step closer to killing Nakago."

* * *

The library was empty. The people deserved whatever Nyosei planned.

Still, what had happened? Nothing looked out of place. Miaka must've left on her own. But why would she leave ?

"Next time, I'll lock her in..."

That was when he heard her scream.

* * *

Miaka began to cry. They were planning on killing him.

"Leave him alone..."

"Nakago deserves what we're gonna do!" Yui snapped. She had pale brass blonde hair and sapphire colored eyes.

"But he's good to me..."

"Because he likes you in bed?" Tomo said.

"Don't be crude!" Soi snapped as Kourin gave him a smack.

"Miaka, this isn't personal. Nakago may be good to you, but his cruel" Kourin said.

"I used to be his guard dog...than he had be whipped and sold me to a circus" Ashitare snapped.

"I was the head chief...until he had me exiled! He never told me why!" Tomo snapped.

"How can you?" Miaka asked, as she looked at Soi. "He loved you!"

"He loved me, but he wasn't in love with me. You're the one he loves.

* * *

With the recent incident, he headed to the shrine. But what he saw caught him off guard.

Soi, and Amiboshi and Suboshi...

"Help us summon Seriyu, and Miaka will not die. We'll even let you live...for a bit" Amiboshi smirked.

He knew he didn't have a choice. At least Miaka was okay. She looked scared, but at least she hadn't been hurt.

"I'll kill you all for this."

"Not if we kill you first."

He glanced at Soi, surprised.

"Why would you do this to me?"

"Hmph, why do you like her better than me? Was it because she came to your bed a virgin ?"

"No."

"Then why ?"

"Save the spat for later, we need to get started!" Suboshi snapped.

* * *

Miaka didn't really pay attention to the ceremony. She was ashamed on how she had allowed herself to be fooled so easily.

"_I was so stupid...and now I ruined everything!"_

Surprised, Miaka fell the ground shake.

"_I wonder what wishes Yui made?"_

* * *

Yui's first wish was for all of the sensei to have unlimited money, except him. Her second wish was for an earthquake to level Qu-Dong. The shaking would be small, but Qu-Dong would be leveled outside.

When Yui made her final wish to seal Seriyu, he smiled and walked over to Miaka when he felt his powers fade.

"I'm so sorry..." she cried.

"It's okay. I'll deal with them later."

"Like you can ? You're human, just like the rest of us!"

He smiled, as he put an arm around Miaka. Facing the group he smiled.

"You're the ones who should be scared. I've been stopped, but you are the one who sealed him. You'll be his next target."

"Even if he does, you need to be careful. We'll let you live for now, but Miaka will be a widow."

Soi glared.

"I gave my life for you. I gave you my body, and yet you prefer her to me!"

He gave her an icy glare.

"Marrying you was on the few regrets I have. You're a traitor."

"Bastard..." she seethed.

"Leave him alone Soi. We'll hunt him down soon enough" Tomo said.

"You're the ones that should leave. The empire is going to be invaded" he said, knowing that they wouldn't believe him.

"Nice try foreigner. Just leave before we change our minds. But we'll still come after you."

"She's pregnant, give them horse and some cash" Kourin said.

"But..." Tomo protested.

Kourin gave Tomo a glare.

"Give them a horse and some cash, or you'll sleep alone for the next year!"

* * *

Like he suspected, the earthquake had been much worse outside the shrine. Qu-Dong was in shambles. It would never recover.

As they rode, he kept his arm around Miaka.

"I'm sorry...I..."

"Miaka, I had planned on us leaving. As long as we're safe, that's all that matters. We'll go to see Hotohori. I'm sure he'll be willing to help us."

"But...you're going to kill them."

"Nyosei will have them on the run. They'll simply come after me when that happens."

"Can you really kill Soi?"

"Soi is traitor."

"But you were married to her."

"Marriage to her was mistake. She chose to help the others. I won't forgive anyone for what they did to us."


	2. Chapter 2

It would be at least a month or more on the road. And he needed to have some decent funds so they could cover expenses.

"Do you think Qu-Dong will ever recover?"

"Not with the damage from the earthquake being so severe. But since the others have money, I'm sure they'll do something with it."

"But what can we do?"

"I have to kill them before they kill us."

"But is Seriyu..."

"Seriyu had the others turn on me. He may be sealed, but he'll still find a way to make the other pay for sealing him. He won't be satisfied until he's killed all of his sensei."

"But...fighting the others and Seriyu?"

"I'll come up with something. We're all human after all."

* * *

With the sun setting, they had come to an inn.

They had traveled non-stop, to try and make some serious progress. Miaka hadn't said too much.

The meager funds they did have would only be good for week at best, but it was better than mouthing.

"Don't blame yourself."

"But it's my fault."

"Miaka, even I couldn't do anything to stop them."

"But if I had just listened..."

"The only thing that matters is that we're both alive. Besides, I had planned on leaving anyway."

"Miaka!"

He looked up to see Miaka's brother waving to them.

* * *

They sat down to dinner.

"Are you two okay ?"

Miaka looked up at him.

"We're trying to get to Hong-Nan. It wasn't safe for either of us to remain in Qu-Dong."

"Man, I don't know what happened but mom was pretty mad at both of you."

He gave Kinsake a scowl.

"Any woman who puts her own pleasure before the safety of her children is a disgraceful parent."

"Uh, so you know..."

He picked p his chopsticks.

"What that woman did is unforgivable."

"Yeah, but she's still out mother."

"Just because a woman can have children doesn't make her a mother."

* * *

"Please ?" Miaka asked.

"No."

"Nakago, with all due respect..." Kinsake said, but he gave him a scowl.

"Miaka is my wife, and under my care. Why should I take her to visit someone who was irresponsible?"

"Because they need to try and work things out. She had gotten sick when I left...she could be dying."

"That's not my concern."

"But..."

"Miaka's safety is my priority. Her mother saw nothing wrong with what she did."

"Please..."

He glanced over. It would be place to hide and rest for a few weeks.

"If it really matters, we'll go."

* * *

Soi looked on. Yui and Suboshi had made arrangements to be married. Looking at them, it reminded her of the brief happiness she had shared with Nakago. She hadn't done herself any favors by forcing him to participate in the ceremony.

Kourin had stayed behind with her, but she didn't know why.

"_I shouldn't have betrayed him...but what else could I do? Besides, I'm sure he despises me."_

"Hey."

Turning, she saw Kourin. It was odd, how at ease she felt around her. The girl accepted her.

"I think we made a mistake. Both with Nakago and Seriyu."

"I think you're right. I have this bad feeling that I can't seem to shake off. Do you think Nakago was telling the truth about Nyosei?"

"Maybe...but Seriyu won't just sit back. I think...we'll be his target."

"But he's sealed...what can he do?"

Soi just chuckled.

"He'll find a way to get revenge; we made a huge mistake by sealing him."

"Yeah right!" Suboshi snapped.

They looked up to see the others walking toward them.

"Nakago got what he deserved" Amiboshi smirked.

"He also said that Nyosei is going to invade. I think he was serious. And by sealing Seriyu, I think we'll end up digging out own graves."

"That worm is sealed; just what can he do?" Tomo asked.

Soi sighed.

"We're going to find out."

"That reminds me...how did you know for sure Miaka was pregnant?" Tomo asked, looking at Kourin.

"People were talking about it at the market. Nakago himself said it at his coronation, and it was confirmed by a doctor at the palace."

Soi looked down at her flat stomach, but didn't comment.

* * *

Seriyu smiled.

He may be sealed, but it wouldn't be that was for long.

A century before Nakago had been born; a man called Tenkou had been a black sorcerer. In exchange for his human soul, the man had become a powerful demon.

However, he had been sealed by Nakago's ancestor, when he had gotten careless.

As the years, passed, the legends about the man changed and he was eventually worshipped by the Hin tribe as the guardian of the valley.

Because Nakago was the descendant of the woman who had sealed him, he knew the demon would want to give him and Miaka his special attention. That would allow him to focus on the others.

Sealed, he was something of ghost. But it didn't take long for him to arrive at Tenkou's prison.

Immediately, he knew the demon sensed him. They began to communicate telepathically.

"_Who are you?"_ Tenkou demanded.

"_Seriyu. And if you can unseal me, I will help you gain revenge. Just over one hundred years have passed; and the Hin tribe has only one living descendent. Set me free, and you can make sure the Hin tribe dies out!"_

"_And why should I do that?"_

"_Once I am unsealed, we can take the Qu-Dong Empire for our own use. I only want to kill those who were my sensei and priestess."_

"_Why should I help a pathetic god who was weak enough to be sealed?"_

"_Because I'm the only one who can set you free. Without me, you'll just remain here."_

"_What do I need to do to set you free?"_

"_Go to my shrine...Qu-Dong is in ruins. Use the blood of each of my former sensei and preistess to draw each consolation. It will create portal that will unseal me once I go through it. Use the blood of Yui as well!"_

* * *

Miaka smiled as she ate.

"You look good Miaka...I'm glad to see he's taken good care of you."

Miaka looked over, and saw Nakago's smirk.

"I told you that I would take care of her, what did you expect?"

"Just the way that you seemed so determined..."

Nakago just chuckled.

"You seem to be suspicious...is there something you want to ask me?"

"Well, you're..."

"Going to be a father. Miaka is carrying my child."

Kinsake spat out his tea in shock, making more than once person glance over.

"I...that..."

"What ?" Nakago asked looking innocent.

"That wasn't what I wanted to ask you. But knowing that I'm gonna be an uncle..."

Miaka frowned as she looked over. He gave her glance, as if they were discussing the weather.

"You didn't have to tell him that way! You okay?" she asked, looking over at her only sibling.

Kinsake nodded as he began to cough.

"Yeah, that just surprised me...but I..."

"Look, I'm happy with Nakago, you don't need to worry about me."

"Well, that's good but I...would you ever consider moving back home?"

"Why?"

"Miaka, mom was sick when I left...I think I must've missed you both by a day. She begged me to try and find you both."

"How sick was she ?"

"She was worse when I left. Miaka, if Mom dies...she hasn't made a will. I'd want you and Nakago to live there for a bit. You'd both never need to worry about money. Someone paid her off, but she won't talk about it. Something about a scandal."

"But what about you?"

"I want to be on my own for a few years. But I don't want to sell the house. Look I know it's asking a lot, but can you please live there?"

Miaka looked over.

"Honey, I know...can we at least talk about it?"

"I'll consider it."

* * *

They lay in bed, as he considered the situation.

True, the security would be better at the palace, but it was also where the others would be expecting him to go.

"The others will be expecting us to hide, most likely at the palace. Even if they look in Hong-Nan, they won't know your address. And it would give us a place to live for a while, and neither one of us would need to worry about expenses."

"But what about the others?"

"Seriyu will probabay deal with them for sealing him. I'm sure that I'll end up dealing with just Seriyu."

"But what can you do?"

"I'm not sure. I'll still need to talk to Hotohori, but it's only a short trip from your home to the palace. For now, I think we should stay at your old home. Do you mind?"

"All I want is to be with you."

He held her close. He didn't know much about the area, but maybe the people would be more accepting.

"If we can be accepted, we'll stay."

* * *

**Inside Seriyu's shrine-**

Tenkou smiled as he looked on. Kourin sobbed as she held Tomo. Yui held Suboshi.

He had used his nails to get the blood. Now, he smiled as he began to draw the constellations of each sensei and the priestess on the gold statue of Seriyu.

"The money!"

Looking over, several bags of money turned into piles of hail. He smirked. Humans were still as greedy and as stupid as ever.

"Really, did you all think that you could just seal him?"

No sooner had he finished, than Seriyu manifested.

"Good, now you can do as you please with Nakago..." Seriyu as he gave the room a cold glare.

"Do you mind if I use them? I need...assistance."

Seriyu frowned, than nodded.

"Be my guest. Nakago wants them dead. Once he's killed them, we'll deal with Nakago together."

Tenkou smiled as he looked over the group.

"Find him within a month, if you want to live" he ordered.

"But he'll kill us!" Suboshi protested.

"Only if I don't do the job myself."

* * *

On foot, they ran. From inside the palace, they could hear several women scream in pain as Tenkou and Seriyu amused themselves.

"Look, I think we only have one option...to get Nakago's help!"

"What the hell have you been smoking? Nakago wants to kill us stupid!" Tomo snapped.

"But if anyone can come with way to stop those two, he can! Besides it's our only choice!"

"And what makes you think he'll even consider helping us? He knows..."

"About Seriyu, not Tenkou. He won't risk Miaka, or the baby. We might have the upper hand!" Suboshi snapped. "Ashitare, sniff them out! We have to try and find them as soon as possible!"

"What if he kills us after he kills Seriyu?" Soi snapped.

"Better to be killed by him, knowing we won't be anyone's puppet."

"We'll need horses...or some other way to catch up with him!"

* * *

**Early morning-**

Miaka sighed. He knew one way to wake her up. But she wasn't going to protest, as the method had been far from unpleasant.

Leaning on his chest, she sighed as it...was so always so beautiful, as he was also so gentle with her.

"Do you want to rest? We could stay here for a few more hours."

Miaka looked up and nodded. With small smile he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Let's head down and get something to eat."

* * *

"So you both don't mind ?" Kinsake asked.

"No, Miaka and talked last night..." he said, as the food they ordered was brought to the table.

"Nakago!"

He scowled as he looked in the doorway to see the last group he expected to see. Everyone looked tired. And just what were they doing here?

The group slowly walked toward him, and he stood up.

"We need your help!"

He smirked. Seriyu had gotten his revenge. No doubt they now realized they had made a mistake by sealing the lizard.

And if they were here, they had either escaped, or they had been sent to look for him. Seriyu must've planned that he would kill them.

"Why should I even consider helping you? You're only coming to me for protection."

"We'll...be your servants?" Tomo asked.

"All of you act as if I could trust you."

"If we don't stop him, he'll take control of the entire country. You're in just as much danger as the rest of us. He has a demon that's helping him...Tenkou" Soi said.

That got his attention.

"What happened?"

* * *

"You expect my help when you all sealed my powers and used Miaka?" he asked, taking a final sip of his tea.

"He'll come after you...Tenkou said something about your ancestor sealing him." Soi said, looking nervous. "It's not just us he's after."

"And what if I refuse to help?"

"Please...I...we didn't know..." Suboshi said. "I just wanted to give Yui a good life. "

"We told you about Tenkou..." Soi said. "You think he'll leave Miaka alone?"

He gave her cold glance.

"You betrayed me, after we took wedding vows. You deserve whatever they have planned for you."

"You think you can keep Miaka safe? You're as vulnerable as the rest of us!" Amiboshi snarled.

"All of you betrayed me, and brought this upon yourselves."

"Honey, if Tenkou...if he learns I'm pregnant...he'll come after me" Miaka said quietly. "Seriyu must've told him by now. I don't want to lose our child."

"We do anything you want, just...help us!" Suboshi begged.

He glared, but Miaka was right. By now, Tenkou would know about the child and would want it dead. And he had to do what he could to keep his family safe.

But that didn't mean that he would do this for free.

"If I agree to work with you, you all will serve me and Miaka, for the rest of your lives, if you survive. "

The group looked to one another, but nodded.

* * *

"We're going to Hong-Nan. We'll stay with Miaka's mother and brother. I intend to speak to Hotohori to see if he can assist us."

"But...we only have month until Tenkou comes looking for us. We'll need something better than horses!"

"And what about money? We just have the money we gave Nakago!"

Kourin took of a bracelet.

"Than we need to sell what we don't really need."

* * *

Soi watched as Nakago pulled out her old wedding band. He must've grabbed before he had left

"Sell these as well" he said, pulling out his old wedding band. He pulled out his earrings.

Yui added the jewelry she had worn at the summoning ceremony. Miboshi added his own jewelry to the pile.


	3. Chapter 3

Nakago had introduced his new...servants. Kinsake seemed surprised, but didn't comment.

"Hey, I 'm gonna head back after breakfast..."

"What? No, you can ride with us!" Miaka protested. "We're taking a boat!"

"Miaka, I need to check up on mom...and I can make better time if it's just me. A boat will be fast, but I need to make better time. If I travel alone, I'll be waiting for you."

"But..."

"Hey, I'm already asking you and Nakago a huge favor. The least I can do is make sure things have been settled by the time you and...everyone else arrive. You guys might end staying on."

Defeated, Miaka sat back.

"I understand...but when we get back, stay around okay? I miss you."

"Count on it sis...and where is all the that jewelry you wore yesterday?"

"Oh, I packed up...Nakago said it might attract thieves."

* * *

Miaka sighed as she watched Kinsake ride off.

"He'll be fine" Nakago said, as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"But what if Seriyu or Tenkou find him?"

"Neither of them knows about him, so they won't be looking for him. He'll be waiting for us."

"..I'd rather..."

Miaka looked over. From the look of it, Amiboshi and Suboshi we're having a heated argument.

"Suboshi, we couldn't do anything else. We're lucky..."

"To be his servant until the day we die ?"

"Considering what we did, we're lucky he even agreed to help us!"

"Miaka ?"

Looking over, Miaka saw Kourin.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I had no idea..."

Miaka shook her head.

"You made sure we had a horse and money. Thank you."

"Be grateful...you're always saying you want to protect Yui..." Amiboshi scolded to Suboshi.

Miaka looked over. Come to think of it, Yui had pale, brass blonde hair and blue eyes...was she any relation to Nakago?

"Excuse me, Yui?"

The woman looked over.

"Huh?"

"Are you related to Nakago?"

Yui looked down as Suboshi ran over.

"Keep your nosy questions to yourself!"

"Yell and my wife again and you can stay here" Nakago said, with a glare.

"Suboshi, she doesn't know. It's okay..." Yui said. "No Miaka, I'm not related to Nakago" Yui said, as the group looked over. "But yes, I am part Hin. But please, don't ask me anymore questions. It's something I don't like to think about."

* * *

Tenkou frowned. He had been able to sense something about Miaka, but he couldn't figure it out what.

"Miaka..."

"What?" Seriyu asked, as he stood on a balcony.

"There was something different about her."

"She's pregnant" Seriyu said.

"You idiot, her unborn child...it could've been leverage!"

"Do you really think I would just stand around? Miaka will never give birth. In fact, why don't you help me? As long as we have her child, they won't attack."

* * *

Miaka smiled as she ate dinner...Tomo was an excellent cook!

"At least someone here appreciates my talent" he grumbled.

"Honey, you know I love what you do" Kourin smiled.

"Hmph, at least I'll make use of my talents" Tomo smirked.

"Shut your rice hole!" Suboshi glared. "You'll still be taking order like the rest of us!"

That was when Miaka froze. Her stomach felt...it felt like menstrual craps...was the baby okay?

As the rest of the room began to snap at one another, she put down her chopsticks.

"_Maybe I ate to fast or too much?"_

"You okay Miaka ?" Kourin asked.

That was when the whole room looked over and she shook her head, as she took a sip of tea.

"If you poisoned the food..." Nakago glared.

"We'll all eating the same food!" Tomo snapped. But he looked very, very, nervous.

That was when the room got very, very cold. Miaka stared as her hot tea froze within a few moments.

"Seriyu..." she whispered.

That was when she screamed as she was lifted out of her chair and thrown out the room.

* * *

Before he could get up, the door shut, and froze over, leaving him trapped and unable to help his wife.

That was when heard a chuckle as Seriyu manifested.

"Oh, why wasn't I invited?' he mused, looking at the frozen dinner.

"If Miaka is hurt ..." he said, narrowing his eyes.

"You think I'm scared of you? No, I'm after something bigger than just petty revenge."

* * *

She was thrown to the floor as the doors shut in front of her. Dazed, she stood up, as the room was dark.

Trying to act brave, she stood up, and tried to not show any fear, as invisible hands began to caress her as they seemed to move downward. And she frowned when she felt the hand stop and rest on her lower belly.

That was when she gasped as she felt...it was like menstrual cramps, but much more intense.

"Nakago!"

No response. Whimpering, she felt someone push her to the ground. She tried to sit up, but some unknown force was holding her down.

When her skirt was lifted up to her waist, she gasped, as she hoped that she wasn't about to be raped by some type of ghost or demon. Despite her pain, she kept her legs together. At least she could still move them.

"_What's going on? Nakago..."_

But before she could scream something caused her to lose the ability to speak and move. Her whole body went limp.

Feeing humiliated and nervous, she was helpless when her legs were pushed apart and she could feel someone touching her. The touch was like ice.

When she felt something being pulled out of her, she faint. With each secound, the pain got worse.

As she struggled to stay conscious, she felt one last wave of pain before she suddenly saw a glowing purple orb floating above her. She no longer felt herself being touched.

"Mommy...help me!" a girl toddler screamed.

Miaka stared, as she somehow knew that the orb was her baby. Anger replaced fear, as she had to do something.

"Give me back my baby!" she snarled, as she slowly began to sit up. The hold on her began to weaken.

That was when she was knocked out telepathically, as the orb vanished.

* * *

As soon as the ice was gone he threw the door open determined to find his wife.

"Some check on the captain!" Miboshi yelled.

Walking down the hall, she stared when he pushed open a door...and saw Miaka.

With her skirt pulled up to her waist and the blood...he had failed to protect her, just as he had failed to protect his mother. The stress most likely had killed their child.

Wanting to give her some dignity, he quickly pulled down her skirt and picked her up in his arms, feeling numb.

* * *

Miaka woke up, feeling weak.

Looking over, she was relieved to find Nakago sitting nearby. But the look on his face...tears came as she recalled the humiliation.

But seeing him look so...he blamed himself. It broke her heart to see him look so ...blank.

He immediately got up and held her in his arms as they lay in bed as she began to cry over the humiliation and his pain.

"Miaka, I'm...sorry..."

Shaking her head, she looked up. She had to tell him, to give some hope...

"No...it was taken..I wasn't raped..."

"What ?"

"Our daughter was taken from me...but I wasn't raped."

* * *

He glared, infuriated.

Miaka hadn't been raped; but finding her... she had been deliberately humiliated.

But at least his child was alive...Seriyu would no doubt try to use it against them, but at least he was confident the child wouldn't be killed.

"Don't blame yourself..."

He pushed some of her hair out of the way.

"We'll get our child back."

"Nakago, I still love you...and we had no way of knowing..."

"Just rest. We'll have at least a few weeks before arrive. I'll find a way to make those two suffer for what they did."

"Just don't blame yourself... "

"I'll go bring you some food" he said, as he got up. Before she could respond, he left the room.

* * *

**Seriyu's shrine-**

A child who looked to be around three looked on in fear. With her blonde hair and blue eyes, she showed Hin blood.

Fire was consuming the room...but the child refused to listen. She wouldn't fight her mommy, or her daddy, it wasn't nice.

"I want my mamma!" she screeched, holding up the curtain to cover herself, as she was naked. She hid behind the drapes.

The only way out of the room was to jump off the balcony. But the fall would probabay kill her. Trapped, she wasn't going to cry. But those men weren't going to get her either. Still, what could she do?

Seriyu reached out to touch her and the girl glared, before biting him...hard.

"Ha, this brat is definitely his spawn..." Tenkou smirked.

"Just come here brat! We'll make you a big girl...like your mommy..." Seriyu glared.

"I'm not gonna fight my mommy or daddy poopie head! Someone help me!"

That was when the girl was enclosed in warm golden light...and vanished.

* * *

"Here..."

Relived, the girl accepted a dark bluish purple outfit to wear.

"Who are both? You look like a ghosts."

"I'm Matuta...your grandmother. And yes, I am a ghost."

"And I'm Koyu...we're your grandparents" the man said.

"Then can you help me? I need to find my parents."

"Yes, you parents miss you. But you're in danger, so you need to stay with us."

"Okay, just help me find them. I don't want those two to find me again."

"They won't, as long as you listen to me. "

Taking her grandmother and grandfather's hand, the child allowed herself to be led away.

* * *

**The ship-**

Everyone looked nervous...they must know that now wasn't the time to bother him. And in the mood he was in, they we're right.

As he walked to the kitchen Kourin and Tomo were having another spat.

"...too damn fussy!"

"I just know how to cook!"

"Hmph, why I put up with you..."

The squabble died the second he entered the kitchen. Based on what he saw, lunch was ready.

"Oh, hey Nakago. You want a tray for Miaka?" Kourin asked.

"Please."

"The others are trying to catch something...how is she?" she asked, preparing a tray.

"The baby is alive...Tenkou stole it."

"Oh...well I'm happy to her it's alive."

"You aren't afraid if him" Tomo mused.

"No, Miaka isn't afraid of him. Why should I be scared?" Kourin asked.

"Crazy woman..."

He watched as Kourin served up generous portions of several dishes.

"You should eat as well...Miaka will be worried if you don't eat."

Tomo scoffed, as he raise a blonde eyebrow in surprise.

"You're not his nanny..." Tomo grumbled.

Kourin glared and gave him a kick on the butt.

"Have some compassion! No woman deserves to lose a child! And I saw the way they act around one another! Despite what you all think, Nakago loves her, and she loves him! Anyone who can love a woman like that isn't evil!"

He chuckled. So they thought he was evil? Well, that should make them easier to control. And having your opponents think you were unpredictable was always an advantage.

Not to mention fun.

"Thank you for the meal Tomo. It looks delicious."

Tomo's jaw dropped... as he casually took the tray and left.

"He thanked me..."

"Uh Tomo, the others will be coming for lunch, so hurry up! And watch it; your hair will catch on fire again if you aren't careful!"

* * *

When Nakago came back with food, Miaka smiled. She hadn't even been able to finish up dinner from yesterday.

"Honey, if our baby is leverage...it won't be killed" she said as she sat up as he set the try on nightstand.

"Perhaps, but those two will suffer. But I'm not sure what can be done. And we can't risk the safety of our child."

The was when they both heard a woman's voice.

"I'm taking her to Hong-Nan, the others won't find her."

That was when they both stared as they saw the image of their daughter. Blonde and blue eyed, there was clear mischief in her smile.

Nakago stared at the image, shocked, but relived to know his child was okay.

"My baby..." Miaka said, happy to know her daughter was safe.

The woman's voice chuckled.

"You'll see her soon..."

With that the voice and the image faded.

"Who was that?" Miaka asked, looking over.

"That was...my mother. She must be guarding our daughter."

Miaka smiled, as she saw Nakago looked as relived as she was.

"We'll need a name for her. Why don't you pick something?"

He looked over. Maybe something having to do with the color purple. His color had been blue, while Miaka's color had been red.

"What about Wisteria?'

"Like the flower?"

He nodded.

* * *

Tenkou was mad. He couldn't find the brat, and neither could Seriyu.

At least he had succeeded in getting the brat...making Miaka cry had been rather fun. Not to mention he knew how badly it would irk Nakago.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

Seriyu smiled.

"Miaka came from Hong-Nan. I'll stay here, while you go look for her. Let me know when you find them. We'll kill the whole family."

"And Sayuri?"

"Kill her."

* * *

Far away. Sayuri sighed.

The child had been born, so they would come for her. Things had changed, and she wouldn't be needed.

"You destiny will be with Soi, not me, She will need you, more than she'll ever know. I wish to die knowing my sister will be protected."

Tamahome turned and frowned. He had been helping Sayuri gather herbs.

"I haven't even met Soi..."

"Please, promise me that you'll protect her...she needs to find happiness..."

"No, you're the one..."

Sayuri smiled.

"Leave. He will come and kill me. I want you to survive."

"No, I can't..."

"If they find you, you'll be killed. Soi needs you, more than she'll ever know."

With a nod, Tamahome dropped the herbs he was holding and ran off. A few moments later, she saw Tenkou.

"You look like her..." he mused. He held up his claws.

Sayuri knelt down. Tenkou scowled.

"Pity, I was hoping you fight..."

A few moments later blood spilled in some wildflowers.


	4. Chapter 4

Miaka stood on deck. Soi stood several feet away. Nakago hadn't looked thrilled, but stood back, agreeing to let Miaka speak to Soi.

"Yes ?"

Miaka bit her lip but walked toward Soi. Her hair was loose...Miaka wondered how she kept her long hair looking so healthy.

"I...do you hate me?"

Soi glanced over as Miaka stood next to Soi.

"No, I just hate...I didn't ask to be revived."

"Look, I'm sure he..."

"He's married to you, and he'll be faithful...besides he sold our wedding rings."

"But you saved his life, I'm sure he dosen't hate you."

"I also betrayed him. But at least I won't earn my living on my back again"

"Look, I'm sure he'll reconsider if I talk to him."

"Don't. I really don't have any other options as it is. Look, don't feel the need to pity me. I don't need it. Not from someone like you."

Miaka frowned.

"Look, I only want to help..."

"I know, but you...he was someone who saw me as something besides a whore. The Emperor tested me for his own use before I was brought to the palace."

Miaka's jaw dropped as recalled the time that letch had invited her and Nakago to his bedroom. He really had some serious problems.

"I...didn't know..."

"Nakago saved from going on my back for the Emperor...he saw he as person. He made me feel clean...like I deserved a better life."

"But he loved you..."

"At one time. But it's over. When I betrayed him...besides, he loves you."

"Soi..."

Miaka gasped as she turned and saw Sayuri. But her body had an unearthly white glow.

Miaka looked back between them both, surprised by how similar they did look with their hair loose.

"Are you..."

"Tenkou killed me. I only came to say good-bye."

"No...we..." Soi said, not seeing the crowd that was forming.

"I'm sorry, but I will be crossing over into the afterlife soon" Sayuri said. "My last wish is for you to be happy."

"I'm nothing but a..."

"You are my sister...live...for me. I want you to be happy."

"Happy? I betrayed my ex husband; I'm gonna be his servant until I die..."

"Soi, you have a chance to have the freedom you wanted for so long."

Soi scoffed.

"I'm gonna be a servant...I won't get to have a life."

"You will...and you will find acceptance once more."

"You're the only other person who would've accepted me!"

"There will be someone who will see you as I do. And please, don't think that you are just a whore. You are my sister, and you always will be."

Before Soi could respond, Sayuri vanished.

Making a cry like wounded animal, Soi glared and stormed past everyone and went into her cabin.

* * *

Wisteria pouted. It had taken ten fish and two peaches to satisfy her hunger.

"But I wanna fight!"

"No, you are too young. It's not safe" Matuta said. Only her granddaughter could see her for, her own protection.

"But they took me away from mommy!"

"Trust me your father will deal with them."

Wisteria shook her head.

"Darling, just rest. You'll be reunited with them soon enough. But after that, we'll need to go."

"Because your ghosts?"

"Yes."

Then talk to daddy!" she said as ske looked at her grandfather.

"Um, you father really hates me" Koyu said.

"Why ?"

"Because I wasn't around when he was growing up. He thinks I abandoned him and his mother."

"Did you?" Wisteria asked, frowning.

"No, I thought his mother had died, and I didn't know I had son."

"Then talk to him."

* * *

**The next morning-**

Miaka stared as Soi's hair was now just past her waist. She must've cut it at some point.

Despite looking tired, she also looked calm.

"Miaka, thank you for last night. I had some time to think about my life. And I want to apologize Nakago; for what I did."

Glancing over, Nakago gave Soi a nod.

"You okay?" Kourin asked.

Soi nodded.

"I'm going to make it my goal to help bring those two down, no matter what. They're the ones I should have been mad at in the first place."

"She's right" Yui nodded. "We never knew the truth, until Seriyu gathered us. He must have done it, knowing that we'd try and seal him because of our own greed."

* * *

Tamahome sobbed as he buried Sayuri under a cherry tree. Whoever had killed Sayuri had left her body to rot.

"I...loved you..."

"You morn her...why?"

Glaring, he saw a man with long white hair.

"Did you kill her ?"

"Yes."

"Bastard!"

The man smiled.

"Did you know her ?"

"She was going to help..."

The man glared.

"Help who?"

Tamahome glared. Just what had this thing done?

"Why did you kill her ?"

"She was in the way. But we got the spawn regardless. And just how did you know her?"

"I loved her...I wanted her to be my wife..."

"And just who would she help?"

"Miaka..."

That was when he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"I mean...Baka! That's my nick name! She was going to help me...Baka!"

"Nice try."

* * *

Tamahome was now their puppet. Kudoku was so useful.

"We couldn't use her, but he might prove more useful...he might even be connected to Miaka."

Placing their fingers on his head, both closed their eyes as Tamahome history with Miaka was revealed.

"I think...things are going to get...interesting" Seriyu smiled.

* * *

Wisteria looked on. Her grandparents had walked all night, to take her someplace.

"How much further?"

"Not that far..."

Wisteria smiled. They had come to the beach.

"Why are we here?"

"Your parents are on a ship. They'll arrive here in few hours."

"Good, and you can talk to daddy!"

"Um, your father hates me."

Wisteria gave her grandfather a glare that promised a tantrum. It was also the mirror image of the same stern glare that Nakago could give.

"Talk to him!"

"Honey...your parents will need to get home..."

"Talk to daddy!" Wisteria ordered.

* * *

Miaka stood by Nakago as they looked on at the ocean.

"Anything wrong?"

"I think my mother won't be the only one watching our daughter. Mt father might be with them as well."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"My father was the previous shogun...the man I killed."

"How do you know he was your father?'

"He said my mother's name as he died."

"I'm sorry, it must've been hard to kill him."

He smiled coldly.

"I never liked him personally, I saw him as weak."

"But still...would you have still killed him if you had known he had been your father?"

"I didn't have choice."

"But he was your father..."

"I missed my mother, but I didn't miss my father after he died. My mother raised me on her own."

"It sounds like you hate him."

"I do."

"By maybe he had his own reasons for why he never came back..."

"If he took my mother to his bed, he should've had the decency to use birth control if he hadn't planned on marrying her."

"But if she was willing..."

"And she paid the price. Even among my tribe, they knew that I had mixed blood. And after I was brought to the palace, I was still humiliated because I was different."

"I'm sorry...but...if they did love each other..."

"If he had loved her, he should've taken her away after he coupled with her. Once my mother bore the child of man who wasn't from the tribe, she was ostracized. As far as I'm concerned, she was just used to warm his bed."

* * *

Wisteria gathered whatever pretty shells she found.

"I just assumed he had the blood if the Hin...but I never dreamed he was out son" Koyu said.

"Still, why didn't you come back?"

He sighed.

"My men told me that that had seen a woman with gold colored hair get killed in a tiger attack. I guess I was naïve, but at the time, I didn't have any reason to think that anyone would lie to me."

"And our son?"

"I assumed he had Hin blood, but it wasn't any of my business. Besides, it wasn't like he and I were close. We had our fair share of disagreements. He said I was too compassionate, I said he was too harsh."

"One day of passion..." Matuta mused.

"You were the most beautiful woman...I'm sorry. I never wanted you to suffer."

"I think...we were both naïve. I didn't expect to get pregnant. I only wish that Aruyu hadn't suffered because of something we did."

* * *

Tamahome looked on as he walked.

The goal was to kidnap Wisteria, just as she was reunited with her parents.

As for the ghosts, he'd deal with them. Nothing would get in his way.

In return for serving Tenkou and Seriyu, he'd get his own empire...Hong-Nan; so Nakago could really suffer.

Still, he didn't want some spawn of Nakago's to be in the way. She had to die.

* * *

"Mommy!"

Miaka held Nakago's hand, as she saw her child. She was alive!

"Oh honey, she looks just like you!"

Nakago didn't respond. He was looking over as two ghosts were becoming more solid... his parents.

"_What does he want?"_

However, he glared when he saw Tamahome step out from the bushes.

* * *

Wisteria gulped. But her grandparents stood in front of her.

"Leave out granddaughter alone!" Matuta demanded.

The man smiled and stabbed them. Immediately, her grandparents began to fade.

"Run..." Koyu said.

"No...don't leave me!"

But her grandparents vanished. She gulped as the man smiled.

"Be a good girl..."

Wisteria glared. She wasn't going to be good. This man was mean!

When the man looked at her, she glared and threw sand in his eyes. After kicking, him, she ran off into the woods.

* * *

"I'll kill him" Nakago said with a cold smile. At least his daughter was a fighter.

"But he wouldn't go after our daughter..."

"I don't care why he did it; I'm not going to allow him to live."

"Honey..."

"He's going after our child."

"Please, no. Something must've happened."

"Than what do I with him?"

"Please, don't kill him."

He smiled. Killing him would be too quick anyway.

"Fine, I won't kill him."

* * *

Wisteria knew her father and mother would come for her. But she still had to keep herself safe in the meantime.

"Okay..."

Looking over, she climbed down an animal's burrow. It was a tight fit, but it would keep her safe.

"Mommy, daddy...please hurry..." she whimpered. If that man found her, he'd kill her.

* * *

Nakago walked the forest, with the group behind him.

No sooner had the boat landed; he and the others had used the small boat to get to the land.

"Should we split up?" Kourin suggested.

"She won't know any of you" Miaka said.

"Miss me you bastard?"

The group stopped. They could hear Tamahome, but they couldn't see him.

"You've got a pretty daughter Nakago..." Tamahome sneered.

Miaka glared.

"You better not hurt her!"

"Miaka, do you like having a foreigner between your legs?"

Miaka blushed as the crude question. Still, Tamahome would never talk like that. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Kudoku...he's a puppet" Ashitare said, sniffing the air.

"Wait, what's kudoku?" Miaka asked.

"A drug... it turns whoever drinks it into a puppet" Suboshi said.

"Is there a cure?"

"I don't know..."

"Come out you bitch!" Soi demanded.

"Um, you okay?" Yui asked.

"Heh, I'll deal with this...I need a way to vent..."

With that, she ran off. A few moments later, Tamahome was thrown over cliff. The whole group heard a splash as he fell into the ocean.

"Remind me to never piss her off" Tomo shuddered.

"We should head back, to make sure he doesn't mess with the ship" Kourin said. "Get your daughter."

"Take him hostage if you can catch him" Nakago said.

Suboshi nodded, as Soi ran past them smiling.

* * *

"Honey..."

The forest was silent. His daughter could be anywhere.

"Mommy ?"

Miaka smiled as she knelt by a burrow.

"Yes, come out. I want o see you..."

"Is that man gone? He made grandma and grandpa go away!"

"Daddy will deal with him...but it's safe now."

That was when she heard grunting. She smiled as Wisteria crawled.

The child looked at her, then to her father. Nakago just stared, looking aloof.

"Don't you like me?" she asked looking hurt.

"Honey, your father loves you, just as much as I do. But he hasn't been around kids very much."

Nakago knelt down, looking unsure of what to say or do. No sooner had he gotten within reach, Wisteria pushed up the corners of his mouth.

"You should smile more daddy. You look less scary when you smile."

He looked startled, and Miaka smiled.

"I agree. Your father looks nicer when he smiles."


	5. Chapter 5

"They wanted to chat, than the man...can you kill a ghost?" Wisteria asked, as Nakago held her in his arms.

Despite not acting openly affectionate, Miaka saw how patient he acted. When Wisteria had said that she was tired, he had immediately offered to carry her. And Wisteria had trusted him enough to accept his help.

Besides after hiding his emotions to protect himself...it would be years before he openly act affectionate, even with her.

"I doubt it."

"But they...maybe they'll come back. Will I meet my other grandparents too mommy?"

"Well, my father died and mother is sick..."

That was when the stomachs of Miaka and Wisteria growled in unison.

* * *

Wisteria ate with same love for food as her mother. He smiled, amused.

Introductions had gone smoothly. His daughter seemed a little shy, but was polite.

"Where do they put it all?" Tomo asked.

"It goes into my tummy" Wisteria said primly. "Where's the mean man?"

"He's in a cage. Ashitare is gonna guard him" he said.

"The giant dog?"

Miaka swallowed.

"Honey, that not polite. He does have name."

"Oh, sorry. I mean ass...what's his name again?"

"It's Ashitare" he said, smirking.

"Thank you daddy. Can he really turn into a wolf?"

"He can."

"Good, I want a pet!"

"I think we'll discuss a pet when things have been settled."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Oh, look what I got!"

With a smile, Wisteria put her pile of shells onto the table.

"Aren't they pretty? I got them while I was waiting for you."

"They are" Miaka said.

Wisteria frowned as she looked at her pile of shells, before picking one up.

"Here daddy!"

Surprised, he took the shell.

"Thank you."

Nodding Wisteria gave shell to Miaka.

* * *

"Come on daddy..."

His daughter was just as stubborn as her mother.

"Wisteria, I have nothing to say to my father."

"But I think he wanted to talk to you."

"Right now, I want to get your mother back home. Her own mother is sick. Talking to my own father isn't going to be my priority."

The child pouted.

"You know, they did take care of me. The least you could do is thank them."

He glanced.

"Thank them for being unable to get you to safety?"

Wisteria sighed.

"Daddy, they did what they could. And they disappeared..."

"One of them should've tried to get you to safety. And considering my father was a shogun, I cannot forgive him for being careless."

Wisteria sighed.

"Daddy, please ? It would mean a lot to me."

He gave his daughter a glance. While he hated to admit it, his parents had saved her.

"Fine, but after we've seen your other grandmother."

"Good."

* * *

**The palace in Qu-Dong-**

Seriyu smiled. Nearby, two naked women were sleeping on a bed.

"He will fail to protect his child..."

Tenkou scoffed.

"He seemed like a wasted effort to me. Wisteria is still alive. At least the grandparents..."

"They're not back on the other side" Seriyu frowned.

"What? How is that possible ?"

"Who knows? Nakago's mother was shaman..."

"I'll have to get him...and if those two show up..."

"They're ghosts...our main concern should be Wisteria and Soi."

"Huh ? Why Soi?"

"She wants revenge. And she's willing to die."

"I'll have Tamahome deal with her. Her emotions...she'll be easy to distract."

Casually, Seriyu walked over to the bed. One woman woke up, and began to cry.

* * *

"We'll arrive tomorrow afternoon" Soi said.

"Um, what do we do with Tamahome ?" Suboshi asked.

Nakago looked over. Miaka and Wisteria played nearby. He didn't want any of them to hear what he was about to say.

"I'll execute him within an hour. I won't have my daughter's life at risk."

"Nakago, Miaka might find out...she'll never forgive you" Soi cautioned.

"I won't have my daughter at risk. Tamahome will only come after her again."

"But if Miaka finds out...let me do it."

That was when he froze as he could smell the scent of rain.

* * *

"Idiot..." Seriyu scowled, releasing Tamahome. Ashitare had been knocked out.

"I didn't expect her to fight back!" Tamahome snapped.

"Just shut up. I want you to kill that spawn!"

Within a few seconds, Seriyu and Tamahome faded.

* * *

Ashitare looked on. Nakago gave the animal a glance.

Everyone watched, waiting to see what he would do. He made eye contact, and the dog had looked down in submission.

At one time, he wouldn't have hesitated to whip the dog, but the thing still could be useful.

"Change into your wolf form and guard Wisteria with your life."

Ashitare quickly complied.

"Thank you" Miaka said, as Wisteria smiled as she began to pet her new guardian.

"Good doggie..." Wisteria giggled.

"He's not a pet, he's your guardian."

"Can't he be both daddy?"

"Honey, if it'll make her happy..." Miaka said.

He gave her a glance. Then, he looked down at his child. She would certainty endure a lot, and if having a pet made her happy, so be it.

"Keep your form until I say otherwise."

Ashitare gave a nod.

"Nakago ?"

He looked over at Soi.

"Just guard Miaka. I deal with Tamahome. On my life, I will not allow him to hurt Miaka or Wisteria."

"Soi..." Kourin said, looking nervous.

Soi shrugged.

"I have no family, and they brought me back. I don't care if I die. Sayuri died because of them. I want to make sure that I avenge her death."

"But Sayuri said..." Yui murmured.

"I don't care what she said; all I care about is stopping them. And I will."

"You can't...if you challenge them..."

"I'll die. But I don't care."

"You can't defeat them...they aren't even human."

"I'll find a way."

* * *

**Daichi-San -**

Far away, Tai Yi-Jun watched the events unfold in her mirror.

She did plan on eventually punishing both Seriyu and Tenkou. But before that could happen, she had to find a mortal who was worthy enough to take Seriyu's place.

But such a decision shouldn't be rushed. The girl had betrayed Nakago. And she needed a guardian that would ensure that Qu-Dong would prosper.

So, she would wait.

"Do you just want revenge? Or can you also show mercy for one who is being manipulated?"

The boy Tamahome...he seemed a bit whiney and immature, but he certainty wasn't evil. But if he was too weak to fight...

Reaching over, she took a sip of sake from a glass cup. The next few days would prove interesting.

* * *

Tamahome looked down.

"You failed..." Seriyu seethed. Tenkou watched from nearby.

"I didn't expect Soi to come after me."

"The deal with her you fool!"

"What about Miaka?" Tamahome asked, looking up.

"Nakago...I can't underestimate him. Just concern yourself with the spawn. As for Soi, death would be too quick."

"So what do I do?"

Tenkou smiled.

"He's only is helping her because Miaka asked. His priority will not be rescuing the woman who betrayed him. Besides, this place is starting to look filthy."

"Fine, that will take care of Soi. But what about Wisteria?" Seriyu asked.

"Nakago will...we must do something he will not expect. He'll be expecting Tamahome to try again. But I have an even better idea."

"So talk" Seriyu said, sounding impatient.

"After Miaka's mother passes away, I'll get control of the body. I'm sure it will distress Miaka to see her dead mother trying to kill her own grandchild."

Seriyu smirked.

"Miaka could very well lose her sanity, which would actually be rather helpful. But how can you kill the child?"

Tenkou frowned.

"I need to be alone. Wisteria will be guarded, and Nakago's parents are still around. His mother will be the only one who will have the power to exorcize me."

"So you can't do it?" Seriyu asked.

"I didn't say that. But I just need to be careful. If this fails, Nakago will make us all suffer somehow. I'll just throw the child's head at something and leave nice mess for the parents to clean up. And I want Tamahome to keep an eye on Soi. She'll cause trouble."

Tamahome nodded.

* * *

"Roll over!" Wisteria asked.

Ashitare obeyed like a house pet.

Miaka smiled. Nakago just looked on, as they watched there daughter.

"Honey, she needs a distraction..."

"As long as he protects Wisteria."

"Honey..."

"Miaka, Tamahome is still loose, and the others are still around. Our daughter is in grave danger."

"But Soi said..."

"Soi is too emotional, she always had been. She'll end up doing more harm than good."

"Honey...we find a way."

"You can't kill a guardian. Sayuri might've been able to help with Tenkou, but she'd dead. At this point, I don't know what can be done."

"But maybe...Tamahome..."

"I should've killed him when I had the chance."

"But he's..."

"I don't care, he's threat to our child. Kudoku had no cure. Letting him live was a mistake."

* * *

**Soi's cabin -**

Alone, the others were talking. She just wanted to think. She doubted anyone had noticed when she has walked off.

She had seen the way Miaka and Nakago acted...he had never loved her. She knew that now. Especially since she had overheard them talking.

"Maybe I need to go off on my own. It's not like I've done anything useful."

Sad, she looked out the window. No one would care if she ran off, or even died. Sure she had promised to work for Nakago, but she doubted he'd care of she took off on her own.

She scoffed, recalling what Sayuri had said. Acceptance? Yeah right. More like scrounging.

With s sight, she knew Nakago didn't hate her; he probably just didn't care what happened to her.

"I really screwed things up..."

That was when a a hand clamped down on her wrist and she vanished.

* * *

**The palace in Qu-Dong -**

She felt truly scared, like the time she had had her first customer at the brothel. But she refused to show fear to the enemy.

She was apparently going to be a maid, with Tamahome as her watch dog.

Still, it could give her a chance to cause trouble. And it's not like she really had anything to live for.

"Hmph, stupid wench..." Seriyu said, looking at her with disgust.

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that" she smiled.

Tenkou smiled.

"Just start to clean...Tamahome, do what you want with her. Hell, have some fun..."

Soi galred.

* * *

**Daichi-San -**

Tai Yi-Jun looked on.

Perhaps she had misjudged Soi. She had chosen to face her own demons. Still, how would she handle herself, knowing she was alone ?

And as for Tamahome...she'd have to wait and see.

* * *

"Soi...where is she..."

"Good riddance" Tomo smiled.

Kourin responded by swatting Tomo in the butt.

"She gone and she can't exactly walk off!"

"Did you check her cabin?" Yui asked.

"Yeah. It's like she vanished."

Miaka looked up at Nakago.

"Do you have any idea where she is ?"

He shook his head.

That was when Astaire made some weird noises...like he was trying to tell them something.

"Daddy, the dog wants to talk!" Wisteria said.

He gave Ashitare a nod.

"Soi's scent is gone...Tamahome's scent is faint..." he said in form that could only be described a part wolf, part man.

He gave his daughter a glance.

"Wisteria, we need to talk. I want you to go play with Ashitare inside. We'll be coming in shortly."

Nodding, the child went inside obediently with her guardian.

"We can do anything about Soi. Our priority remains the same" Nakago said, as the door closed.

"Honey, that's harsh" Miaka said frowning in disapproval.

"We're on a boat, and we can't go back. Our only option is to keep going."

"Oh, Nakago doesn't care, big surprise" Suboshi said.

Nakago gave the boy a glance.

"If you want to go after Soi, go ahead."

"I hate to admit it, but he's right. We can't help Soi" Tomo said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hong-Nan –**

Kinsake looked on.

As far as he knew, their home wasn't haunted. But the servants had reported seeing the ghosts of a woman with long blonde hair, and a man with black hair.

He hadn't seen anything yet himself, but the home...it did feel different. And he could swear he was being watched when he was alone.

"Come on Miaka..."

Their mother was dying. And she had finally apologized. It was her final wish to make peace with Miaka.

The doctor had given her less than a week.

* * *

Matuta sighed as they sat in the garden.

Knowing that Wisteria was in danger, she and Koyu had followed Kinsake and were waiting for the others to arrive.

They had only followed him after he had mentioned Nakago and Miaka.

"Our grandchild..."

Koyu sighed.

"Looks he hates me. I don't blame him."

"Then show him that you do care, protect our grandchild."

"He hates even killed me."

Matuta glared and smacked him.

"All you do is make excuses! What about how you didn't think that Nakago could be your son? Blond hair isn't common!"

"It's not like he even liked me back then..."

"You just assumed some blonde child was normal ?"

"He didn't talk to me, and it wasn't my place to ask. Besides, he wouldn't have accepted anything from me, except an invitation to fight me to the death."

"You're his father!"

"He didn't talk to anyone, and most people...they were kind of scared of him."

* * *

Tamahome had knelt over in pain, as Seriyu and Tenkou watched in amusement.

Disgusted, Soi frowned. Was this man the same person Miaka had once loved? It was only because he was a puppet that he was getting some respect...not that it had any effect on her.

When he had order her to strip for him, she had responded by kicking him between the legs. She may be a hostage, but she still had self respect. Never again would she allow a man to manipulate her.

"Really no wonder he failed..." Seriyu mused.

"What a waste" Tenkou scoffed.

Tamahome glared.

"You're the one who gave me the orders!"

"And you failed."

"But I..."

"Are a disgrace! Now shut up. We'll let Nakago deal with you. In fact, you can both...distract him."

Soi frowned.

"If you think I'll help you sick bastards..."

"You will. It's no secret Nakago doesn't care about you. Why not help us?"

"Because I caused my own problems. And if you had to use kudoku to get Tamahome to help you..."

Seriyu scoffed.

* * *

Miaka looked on as she saw land in the distance. Besides her Nakago stood with her, as he held her hand.

With a glance she saw Wisteria was looking up at the sky.

"Honey, don't worry. Like your father said, ghosts can't be killed. You'll see them again."

Wisteria sighed.

"But Seriyu and Tenkou...what do we do about them?"

"There's doctor in my village...his wife might be able to help us with Tenkou."

"And Seriyu?"

Miaka looked over at Nakago, unsure of how to respond.

"I'll deal with him" Nakago said.

"Hmph, why doesn't she help?" Wisteria grumbled. "Stupid wrinkled codger."

"Who?" Miaka asked.

Wisteria pointed up at the sky.

"The other guardians. Or that one that looks like an old woman."

Miaka looked up.

"I don't know. I don't think they get involved."

"But that's not fair! I'd be punished if I was bad!"

"I know it's not fair, and I don't understand it either."

* * *

**Qu-Dong -**

"Tamahome will be desperate; Soi will want to stop him. Why wait?" Seriyu asked.

Seriyu looked over to see Tamahome and Soi in yet another heated argument. He didn't know why Tamahome didn't put Soi in her place.

"True enough. How long?"

"The mother will be dead within a week."

"Then let's let Nakago deal with them. They won't expect us to send them both back so soon. He'll go after Wisteria...and Soi had nothing to live for. It'll be one less pest to deal with, after Tamahome kills Soi."

* * *

Wisteria looked on as she sat in Nakago's arms, as they pulled into a cove.

"How much further Daddy?"

"It depends on how fast we can move."

"Okay...why don't we all run?"

"Honey, he means if we can find some horses" Miaka said, with a smile.

"Oh...because then we don't have to walk right?"

Miaka smiked and nodded.

Wisteria looked around. She sighed.

"I still don't see them."

* * *

As they got closer to her home, Miaka looked around recalling how she had first gone to Qu-Dong. And how she had first met Nakago.

Chucking, she recalled waking up in his bedroom.

"What's so funny?" Wisteria asked.

"I was just thinking when I first time I met your father."

"Was he nice?"

"Actually he was bossy. Right after we met, he insisted that we should get married. He ewouldn't take no for an answer."

"Daddy!" Wisteria frowned. "That sounds greedy!"

Miaka laughed as Nakago gave his daughter a glance.

"I just thought your mother would be happier with me."

Miaka chuckled.

"He actually lied to get me to marry him."

"Daddy!" Wisteria scolded.

"Well, I had to lie. Your mother was engaged to marry Tamahome."

'Tamahome's ugly!"

"Honey..." Miaka said, with a frown.

"But mommy, it's the truth! Why would want to marry him when you could have daddy?"

"Well...I had just met your father."

"But Tamahome is yucky!"

"I agree" Nakago said, with a straight face.

* * *

Soi looked on.

Her once chance was to get help before Tamahome attacked. She had seen the desperate look on his face, which only meant trouble.

But thanks to kudoku, he had inhuman strength, as well as athleticism. Stopping him alone wasn't even possible.

So she had gone to look for help, and had been relieved when she had seen a house.

"Hello ?" she asked, looking around.

"Um, cam I help you?"

She turned to see a boy.

"Um, do you know about a woman named Miaka? She's married to Nakago."

"She's my sister, why?"

"Because she's in some serious danger. "

* * *

Matuta looked on.

"She doesn't have long" she said, looking at Miaka's mother.

"How much longer?"

"Soi came, they have to be nearby. But Tenkou and Seriyu..."

"We're doing all we can."

"It might not be enough. Honey, you need to talk with him."

"He hates me."

"Can you blame him?"

"No but...talking won't change things between us."

"You don't know that. Besides, we're dead."

* * *

Soi looked around. Kinsake was with her.

"He was just here...damn him!"

That was when Kinsake gulped.

"I'm hearing something..."

Looking over, Soi caught glance of Tamahome.

"Oh no you don't!"

* * *

Ashitare's growls were the first warning.

Looking up, she saw Tamahome coming toward them with an evil expression on his face. He looked like a stranger.

But she also saw Soi, who looked just as mad.

That was when Kinsake appeared, getting in front of them. Just where had he come from ?

"Hey sis...who's the kid?"

"My daughter."

"Funny..."

With a glare Soi hit Tamahome on the head with a rock, knocking him out.

"Thank you Soi!" Wisteria said. "And yes, Miaka is my mommy, and Nakago is my daddy!"

"Ya can't have a kid that old unless you..." Kinsake scowled, glaring at Nakago.

"Look out!" Wisteria yelled, but it was to late. Miaka turned and saw what was wrong.

Behind Soi, Tamahome stood up, with knife raised, with a demonic expression. Before Soi could run, she was stabbed.

* * *

With Wisteria sobbing, Kourin was the first to reach Soi. He stayed with his family, in case they had any more surprises.

"It's bad...where's the doctor?"

"Down the hill" Miaka said, pointing.

"Daddy...is she gonna be okay?" Wisteria asked.

He looked over.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Datchi-San –**

Tai Yu-Jin sighed.

She sighed. Being willing to die to save the life of a child...she was worthy. And Tamahome...

"Once they are gone, one of you will rule. But which one?"

Soi had been willing to save a child sired by Nakago, when she wasn't the mother. There was hope for her yet.

As for Tamahome, she didn't see how he could even be a possibility. Bitter and jealous, he had yet to prove he co do anything besides focus in money, and be jealous of Nakago.

* * *

It was twilight when Shoka suggested they go home. They had been at the doctor's home for the last several hours.

Soi was alive, but her condition was still serious. But if she survived the night, there as a better change that she would recover.

"I'm sorry. But nothing more can be done."

"But what about kudoku? Don't you know about a cure?" Miaka asked.

"I only know rumors...but they say the cure is spiritual."

Nakago thought of his mother. If anyone knew how to deal with Tamahome...

That was when Ashitare began to grow.

"Mommy..." Wisteria whimpered.

"He won't come inside. I have stones buried outside" Shoka said.

"Leave my granddaughter alone!" a woman's voice demanded.

"Grandma!" Wisteria said with a smile.

That was when Matuta's ghost came in.

"Hello."

"Mother ?" he asked.

She gave him a smile, and nodded at everyone.

"Forgive me, I am Matuta, his mother and very proud grandmother."

"Wow... you're really pretty!" Kourin said.

"Thank you dear."

"I can see the door right through you grandma!" Wisteria said.

"Well, since I am a ghost that is to be expected. Listen, it's going to be okay. Your father is dealing with Tamahome."

"They can both go.." Nakago started to say.

"Language" Matuta frowned. "Look, I can cure Tamahome...and Tenkou. But only of you promise not to kill him."

Nakago just smiled.

"I promise I won't kill him."

"Honey, Tamahome isn't bad. If you lost Miaka...you would be much worse than he is."

"I highly doubt that."

Matuta scoffed as she looked as she looked over.

"Do you mind if I heal Soi?"

"Please heal her!" Wisteria said. "She saved me."

* * *

Matuta sighed.

Koyu stood near beehive, as Tamahome was stuck.

Nakago just chucked, along with Wisteria.

"I'm a ghost so it's not like I had any weapons..." Koyu shrugged.

"I think he looks better this way" Soi smirked.

"Well, at least I can try to cure him if he's stuck..." Matuta sighed.

* * *

With Tamahome and Soi saved, Matuta and Koyu went back to Miaka's home. They wanted to keep an eye out for either Tenkou or Seriyu.

"Miaka...ow!"

Nakago and Wisteria watched with interest as Shoka tended to Tamahome's injuries.

"Tamahome...why..." Miaka asked.

"I...look I'm sorry. I was burying Sayuri...I don't really remember too much after that. Look if your happy...

"I am."

"Then...I'll leave you alone."

"I don't think so. You tried to kill my daughter and think you can just walk off ?" Nakago said, as wisteria smirked.

"Nakago..."

"No, he's right. I messed up. And sorry about earlier Soi."

"Thanks" Soi said. "Um, can I talk with you privately Nakago?"

* * *

"Thank you" he said, as Soi shrugged.

"Look...I know I and everyone else agreed to help you...and I'll still help you with Seriyu, but..."

"You honestly think any of you could be useful?"

Soi raise an eyebrow.

"When you put it that way..."

"The only thing I need help with is Seriyu and Tenkou. After that, I would appreciate it if I could be left alone."

Soi chuckled as she shook her head. He was just being himself, but also letting her know that she wouldn't be under any obligation to stay after things had been settled.

"You never change, but that's good thing."

With a smile she looked around.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I really am sorry about what I did."

"You saved Wisteria, I owe you..."

"No, you don't. Look, when Seriyu and Tenkou are gone, it'll be even."


	7. Chapter 7

Tired, Miaka smiled as she saw her home.

"Finally..."

That was when she gasped as she recalled what had happened to her old bed. If it hadn't been replaced...

Looking over, she saw Nakago giving her a lecherous smirk.

* * *

Tired, she sighed.

From a bench, she watched as Nakago played with Wisteria. It was good to see them interact. He seemed to really take pride in being a parent.

"Man, I still can't believe..." Kinsake

"It's not over..." she said, as she turned to face her brother. If felt like years since she'd seen him.

"Do you want to see mom?"

"How is she?"

"Pretty bad, Shoka gave her less than a week. Are you guys gonna stay?"

Miaka sighed.

"I wanted to...but Wisteria looks like her father. Nakago told me that he faced prejudice because of his looks. You know how we were treated, people knew what mom did."

* * *

Tai Yu-Jin sighed.

Once Tenkou was gone...he would be one less problem.

Still, to have a replacement for Seriyu...she planned on making him mortal.

If it was just Nakago's mother, she'd be fine with it. But the woman seemed to actually care about Koyu.

"And Qu-Dong...such a bother!"

She hated to admit it, but as insolent as Nakago could be, he could rule. Soi and Tamahome...they could still be emotional. She wasn't comfortable putting them on positions of authority.

"But he will not want to rule...not that I blame him. But I just can think of anyone that could keep things under control."

* * *

Miaka sighed.

Just where did they belong? He didn't want to go back, but he had been a good ruler. Stern, but fair.

Looking around, this place didn't feel like home. And she didn't want Wisteria to face the same prejudice Nakago had.

"Maybe he should reconsider. It would give us a place to live, and we could give Wisteria a good life. No one could really do anything...Nakago would make sure of that."

Looking over, Wisteria was holding a ball...what was Nakago...was he pointing to Tamahome?

Frowning, she watched as Wisteria took aim. Was...Nakago actually giving her permission to hit him?

Ten seconds later, she watched as Nakago was holding up a ball of his own. With a smile, father and daughter ambushed Tamahome, who lost his balance and fell into the water.

Frowning, she walked over.

"Wisteria..."

Her daughter gave her an innocent glace.

"Daddy said that I could do it."

Miaka looked up at Nakago, who shrugged.

"After what he did..."

"No, don't do that again, either of you."

"But it's fun...and he deserved it!" the child protested.

Miaka sighed.

"Honey, I need to talk with your father. Please go and get help for Tamahome...Kinsake should be nearby."

"But mommy, daddy said that Tamahome likes to swim."

"Wisteria..."

Shrugging, Wisteria smiled and giggled, as she looked up at Nakago with a smug expression.

"Be good daddy..."

Miaka shook her head as Wisteria ran off, holding her ball.

"Really..." she frowned.

"Considering what he did..."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Can we go to the pagoda?"

* * *

He stared. If anyone had asked him to go back and rule Qu-Dong, he would've ignored them. But since it was Miaka...

"At least we can protect her...no one will be able to persecute us."

"Ruling is what put you in danger."

"Things will be settled, and I don't want to stay here. Besides, you were good ruler..."

"And I can deal with Tamahome for trying to kill the princess of the Qu-Dong empire" he mused.

"Honey, he apologized..."

"An apology won't be sufficient for what that miscreant did. And at least I can deal with him properly."

"Nakago..."

He looked over.

"Miaka, you can't protect him, he needs to be held accountable."

"I...I just don't want to make anyone suffer because of me."

"Tamahome brought this upon himself."

She frowned.

"And what about Soi? Are you going to go easy on her? She still betrayed you!"

"She also tried to help out."

"She also sealed your powers! You're not being fair!"

* * *

"So I'd be a princess?" Wisteria asked.

"Yes, that means that you'd eventually rule" Miaka said, as she looked at their daughter.

"But...why did you both leave?" Wisteria asked.

"Your mother was in danger."

"But if that place will be safe..."

"We're just considering it" he said.

Wisteria pouted.

"But can I still be a princess?" she pouted.

"You are, but unless we go back, you won't be an official princess" Miaka said.

"But I want to be an official princess."

"We'll have to wait, but if things don't work out, we won't go back."

* * *

Miaka's mother was just as rude as before. She even yelled at Wisteria. They had mutually agreed to leave in the morning.

Thankfully, someone had replaced Miaka's old bed. Wisteria had stayed in her old room. He and Miaka had chosen the guest room across the hall.

With the sun out, he was eager to get going. The others were going to build new lives around the country.

Looking over, he watched as Wisteria stomped on Tamahome's foot. Tamahome stared.

But Wisteria just smiled.

"Honey, not with your mother nearby" Nakago said.

Wisteria smirked.

* * *

"Sure you won't stay?" Kinsake asked.

"No point...and I want to go back" Miaka said.

"I'll come and visit you...and give you..."

"No, I'm set for life. If you sell the house, keep whatever money you get. But still visit okay?"

"You bet...what's gonna happen with Tamahome?"

"I don't know. He's gonna come back... but Nakago is right. He does need to be held accountable..."

That was when Matuta materialized.

"Grandma!"

Running over, Wisteria smiled as she jumped into her grandmother's arms.

"You gonna come with us?" the child asked.

That was when everyone heard a scream.

"Was that mom?" Kinsake mused.

"I'm needed here, you need to go home" Matuta said.

"Will I see you again?"

"Yes you will, but when that time comes..."

"What's going on?" Miaka asked, walking over.

"Just get home...as fast as you can."

Nodding, Miaka took her daughter.

"Honey, we need to leave..."

"But nice grandma..."

"I'll see you again, but do not trust your other grandmother."

Nodding, Matuta and Koyu faded.

* * *

Miaka sighed.

From Hong-Nan to Qu-Dong...at least a month, maybe more.

And between then tension between Nakago and Tamahome, as well as Soi and Tamahome, the trip wouldn't be silent.

Not to mention the ominous words...

Her mother may be bitter, but she wouldn't do anything...at least normally. But with Seriyu and Tenkou being around...

"How will Tenkou and Seriyu be stopped?" Wisteria asked.

"I don't know, what can we do?" Miaka asked, looking over at Nakago.

"With Seriyu being a guardian, I'm not sure. But Tenkou should be easier to deal with. I'm sure my mother will have some idea on what to do."

"But it sounded like she was trying to warn me about something" Wisteria said.

Miaka looked at Nakago. But she knew they couldn't talk now.

"She loves you, and you'll be safer once we get back to Qu-Dong. "

"But why are they with us? And Tamahome smells."

Soi smiled.

"Well, Soi is going to keep an eye on you when we get to Qu-Dong. That way, if we get separated, she'll keep you safe."

"And him?"

"Tamahome was bad, so I need to punish him" Nakago said, as Tamahome gulped nervously.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Don't worry about that."

* * *

Matuta and Koyu glared at Tenkou.

"Let her die in peace!"

Tenkou smiled.

"Believe me, I want her to die."

"Have you no respect for human life?"

"What do you think?"

"Just leave her alone!"

"Fine, she only has a few days anyway."

"What do you plan to do ?"

"A family reunion" Tenkou said, as he vanished laughing.

Koyu frowned.

"Maybe we should gone with them...it's not like we can stop him from whatever he's planning. His target is Wisteria."

"Nakago will not allow her to get hurt."

"He can't fight either of them...they aren't even human."

That was when the couple gasped as they vanished.

* * *

**Daichi- San-**

It was beautiful, just breathtaking. Fountains, flowers, trees...it was paradise.

"It s such an honor..." Matuta said, in awe to be in such a legendary place.

"Yeah, I know. Now I called you two here for a reason. Sit down!"

She smiled, as she was nearly distracted by the beauty of the scenery.

"As you know, Tenkou and Seriyu have been causing trouble. And it's time I deal with Seriyu."

"But...why were we brought here? I cannot think of anything I can do."

"You can help...by taking his place, both of you."

"What?" Matuta and Koyu asked in unison.

"I've watched you. Both of you suffered, yet you still only want to help the world that caused you both to suffer grief and hardship."

"But the honor..." Matuta said. "We were human at one time, both of us."

"You both have the dedication...and you will not allow the corruption to repeat itself! It's not about honor; it's the dedication...the personal interest you take to fulfill your duties!"

"How soon?"

"Immediately! But you...must let Tenkou...do what he had planned."

"No he's..."

"He will be easier to defeat! I'm sorry, but Miaka's mother...she will not know a thing, as she will leave her body behind when she goes into the next life."

"What will happen to Seriyu?"

"I will turn him mortal...Tenkou will kill him soon enough. Then, I am confident he will wait for Miaka's mother to die. He will not waste his time or efforts on anything else."

"So what do we..."

"After Miaka's mother passes on, he will possess her body, and make his way to Qu-Dong. Just do want to can to protect the empire spiritually. His only goal will be to kill Wisteria. He most likely will have help. But with you powers, you will be able to challenge him. He cannot kill either if you, you will be immortal."

"My son...I can watch over him!" Matuta said.

Koyu nodded

"I will make things right..."

"You'll have time enough for that! Now, I will send you to Qu-Dong. After I have made Seriyu mortal, I will change you both. But just protect Qu-Dong! I doubt that fool will walk!"

"But my son...if Tenkou will be coming for Wisteria..."

"I'll bring him and that group. Just protect Qu-Dong!"

* * *

Miaka sighed, as they sat down to lunch at a tavern. Wisteria seemed too distracted by her meal to notice anything.

"If we can keep traveling nonstop...maybe get a ride?"

"A boat..." Soi mused.

That was when she looked over at Nakago. He was glaring coldly at group of men.

"What is it?"

"They won't stop looking at Wisteria."

"Do what you have to."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have to protect her."

"I'll be back shortly."

Miaka watched as he got up. Acting casual, he walked over to the men, who seemed surprised when he walked over. It didn't take long for the four of them walk outside.

Nakago smiled as all three men were knocked out. Any man who even considered hurting Wisteria would suffer for it.

Kneeling down, he casually checked them for anything of value. He smiled as they had some silver and copper coins, which would be easier to spend then gold ones.

Taking the money, he saw a wagon filled with some kind of animal fertilizer.

* * *

"What ? Sir, ya want me to dump my wagon?"

"Yes please."

"That would mean I'd have to shovel all this back..."

Casually, he took out a gold coin.

"I can pay you for your time."

"What...is this a joke?"

"No. If you dump that wagon into that ally, this is yours."

Shrugging the man nodded.

* * *

Based on the smirk on Nakago's face, he had dealt with the men.

However, she was surprised to see what looked like a small child following him. Whoever it was, it was wearing a plain cloak.

If he sensed the child, he didn't acknowledge it. But the child seemed intent on following him.

That was when time stopped, except for their group. Everything and everyone was frozen.

"What is it mommy?"

"I don't know..."

That was when the child floated over and the hood was pushed down.

"Hmph, it's been some time..."

"It's so good to see you! What are you doing here? I have so much..." Miaka said.

"I have a mirror Miaka, I know about everything" she said, giving Nakago a disapproving glare. "But what I don't know is what the hell you see in him!"

"Who is she?" Wisteria asked.

"Oh, she's Tai Yi-Jun!"

"Hmph, you should have kept a closer eye on things with that dumb mirror you have. I guess it didn't do you any good!" Wisteria snapped.

"Honey..."

The all powerful deity chuckled, showing no offense.

"I like her, but the jokes on you Nakago, when she notices boys! They'll be all over her, like white on rice!"

That comment actually seemed to leave Nakago speechless, which said a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Qu-Dong-**

Tenkou scoffed. So Seriyu was human? Such a disgrace.

Looking over the two women they had were gone. But no matter. He had other priorities right now.

"She came..."

"I don't care how it happened! You're useless!"

A few moments later, the smell of blood and death filled the room.

* * *

"Why would he be after Wisteria? She's a child" Miaka asked.

"She has the potential to be a powerful spiritualist...just like her grandmother. "

"I do?" the child asked.

"Yes, you have powers that are similar to what your grandmother has...but they have not awakened. And no, it won't be the same thing Nakago, as what happened to you. Her powers might never awaken."

"Bur how is that possible?" Miaka asked.

"The woman in Nakago's family have some form of spiritual power. Matura can tell you more. It was so long ago, I can't recall what happened."

"So I'll see her again, nice grandma?"

"Yes. Because of Seriyu's actions, I turned him human. By now, Seriyu has killed him. He plans on...using your mother Miaka."

"How ?"

"After she died, he will posses her body..."

"What?"

"...and make his way to Qu-Dong, to kill Wisteria."

"Who's taken his place?" Nakago asked.

"Your parents."

Nakago scowled.

"Why them?"

"Because of how they have helped! Now listen, they will protect Qu-Dong spiritually. Tenkou will most likely have help. I will transport you all to Qu-Dong, but leave the fight to your parents."

"Can they stop him?" Wisteria asked.

"Because of your mother's powers, yes. But Tenkou will try and distract them. You all should go into hiding."

"I'd never..." Nakago said.

"Well, consider it! This isn't a human opponent, and he'll have other demons blondie!"

"Can I help?" Soi asked.

"The odds of you surviving..."

"I'd rather die for a cause I believe in, then sit back and watch."

"I will fight too...I owe it to Miaka" Tamahome said.

"Tamahome..."

"No, for what I did, I want to make amends."

"Do what you want" Nakago said.

"Hmph, then use these well..."

Miaka looked on as two elaborate swords appeared.

"These are suited to dealing with a non human opponent."

Soi and Tamahome took the weapon, as each was enclosed in elaborate armor.

"Since things have taken drastic turn, I will send all of you back. It could take Tenkou an hour or less to get to Qu-Dong from Hong-Nan. Koyu and Matuta will guard the empire spiritually."

"But won't nice grandma get hurt?"

"No child, she is immortal."

"Than Tenkou won't be able to hurt her?" Miaka asked.

"Unfortunate that will not be the case. But your parents cannot be killed."

"Can you...bring my brother and the others?" Miaka asked.

"I will bring your brother, but no one else. They will not be in danger, and Tenkou won't bother himself with them."

* * *

Tenkou sighed.

At least while that human died, he could look for help. A demon was a demon.

And how to get to Qu-Dong? The others would be too late to stop him. But he might as well bring that place into ruin.

Looking out the window, he saw that son...what was his name again?

Well, it didn't matter. Why wait for the woman to die? He might as well get things started.

* * *

**Qu-Dong-**

Miaka sighed.

Their unexpected return with a child had almost causes a mini riot. Nakago had escorted them to their strangely untouched room, and had said they were to wait, while he dealt with the mess.

Nyosei had invaded, but had been pushed back by Seiryu and Tenkou. They didn't want to have anything to do with Qu-Dong ever again.

Seriyu and Tenkou had basically held the city hostage, with everyone obeying him out of fear. He had killed people publicly to prevent any opposition.

Rumors had it that several women had been raped by them.

* * *

"I don't want anyone harmed, so I want the entire city evacuated" Nakago ordered.

"When ?"

"As soon a possible. That includes the castle employees and the army."

"But sir, it seems that you would need the army..."

"The battle will concern a demon that has possessed a human corpse. He will most likely have other demon allies. This is not a battle we are prepared to fight."

"But how can the battle be won sire?"

"I have reason to think Seriyu was replaced. Those who replaced him will fight. And I will remain here with my family. The army is to ensure everyone is taken out of Qu-Dong."

"But sir..."

He smiled coldly. For the first time, he wanted to see Qu-Dong succeed...because he wanted to see Wisteria smile. And that mean he had to do what he could, so that she would not endure the horrors that he had.

And that meant he had to see that the people were protected.

"I will remain hidden with my family. Soi and Tamahome have agreed to give me protection. Have Seriyu's body buried immediately."

"But leaving you..."

"Is my order. Now get the town evacuated and Seriyu buried. Get whatever supplies you have and head to the caves. I will come and get you when things are over."

"But sir..."

"If I don't come within a few days, head to Hong-Nan. Do not come back."

"But you could die..."

"So could the people of my empire. Now get going."

That was when Kinsake appeared.

"Uh, hi Nakago. Where am I?"

* * *

Miaka sighed.

With the town being evacuated, it would save so many lives.

But still, with just Tamahome and Soi to guard them...and she still hadn't seen any signs of Nakago's parents. Where were they ?

And they supplies they did have...she doubted they had enought. This was not good.

"Are we going to die mommy?"

"No..."

Wisteria frowned.

"Don't lie mommy, it's rude."

Sighing, Miaka sat down with her daughter.

"I don't know. Your father is making sure the people are safe. But I honesty don't know what's gonna happen."

"Can Soi and Tamahome protect us?"

"Well, I've never seen Tamahome fight, but since Soi protected you...I guess that since your father trust her..."

Wisteria nodded.

"Miaka!"

Looking over, Miaka smiled when she saw her brother.

* * *

As he made sure the room that he would be with his family would be comfortable, he sat back. He had feeling that this would be over in less than day. All they needed was fresh water and food.

But after that, it would take some time to get the palace cleaned up and repaired. The palace reminded him of a brothel in some parts.

Still, he honesty had the desire to now take care of his own empire, so Wisteria would have the freedom to make her own life.

"Son..."

Looking up, he saw his parents, who were dressed in elaborate clothing.

"Hello mother" he said, ignoring his father.

"Son..." Matuta frowned.

"I have nothing to say to him."

Matuta sighed as she began to fade.

"Try not to kill each other."

He gave his father a glance.

"Son..."

He left the room.

"Stop bothering me."

"You stop right there and talk..."

He closed the door, only to run into his father as he walked around the corner.

"Just hear me out...please?"

He crossed his arms.

"You have five minuets."

"I'm sorry. I was wrong...among other things. But what can I do?"

"Nothing. I don't need you."

"I know...but I...want to help. Your mother and I will guard all the future generations. And I want to make amends for the past."

"Just do what you can to stop Tenkou. Soi and Tamahome will be assisting you."

"Why ?"

"They want to help. And they're not afraid to die. Feel free to use Tamahome as a shield."

* * *

Miaka sighed.

"I don't know. Seriyu was buried. and then the city was evacuated...I think."

"I'm sure Nakago's just busy, you shouldn't worry" Kinsake said.

"How can I not? This place is trashed...and with the battle..."

"Miaka, buildings can be replaced, people can't. Things will work out. Just rebuild, make it better than how it was."

"But I wanted to get Wisteria in school..."

"Aw mommy!" Wisteria pouted.

"Honey, if you're gonna rule, you need to understand how things happen."

"Oh...that makes sense...nice grandma!"

Looking over, Miaka smiled when she saw Matuta embrace her grandchild.

"Is there anything I can do?" Miaka asked.

"No, this battle...just hide with my son and granddaughter. But..."

"Yes ?"

"Please, see if Nakago can forgive his father."

Sadly, Miaka shook her head.

"I can't do that; you know how stubborn he is."

"I just..."

Miaka smiled.

"I think things will work out, but it will take time. Just let them work it out."

"I guess your right. Both of them are so pig headed...it about the only thing they do have in common."

* * *

He glared.

"Just protect her, and my family. If anything happens to either of them, I'll never speak to you again. "

"I will...I will see to it Seriyu is stopped. Here..."

Suspicious, he held out his hand...and saw a gold a hair pin with what looked like a blue pearl. He recalled hearing rumors that Koyu had owned something with blue pearl on it.

"It was the only thing I had of hers...and I want you to have it. Give it to Miaka."

Nodding he took the item, as his father faded.

* * *

The room was small, but looked comfortable.

"What is this place?" Miaka asked.

"My old office. It was one of the few rooms that seemed to be ignored."

"How long do we stay here daddy?" Wisteria asked.

"Until your grandparents let us know things are okay. I'm sure they'll stop Tenkou, it's just going to be a matter of when it happens."

That was when Nakago pulled out a hair pin...was it a bead? It looked like a pearl, but it was blue.

"My mother gave this to my father. I want you to have it."

"Oh, pretty mommy" Wisteria said, as Nakago put the pin in her hair.

"Honey..."

"He wanted me to have it."

"But if it belonged to your mother..."

"I'm certainty not going to wear it. And I want you to have it."

"Pretty mommy, I've never seen a blue pearl. "

"Neither have I...I guess you'll have to ask your grandmother about that."

* * *

Smiling, Tenkou had done it. He had possessed the corpse of Miaka's dead mother.

Floating like a ghost, he headed to Qu-Dong. In less than an hour, he would have everything under his control. And then, he could kill Wisteria.

* * *

"Why do you both wish to fight?" Matuta asked gently.

"I have nothing to live for" Soi said.

"And I owe it to Miaka...for being so petty."

"Sister..."

That was when Sayuri's ghost appeared.

"Please...live. I want you to have long and happy life."

"But if I die...we'll be reunited."

"But I don't want you to die, I want you to live" Sayuri said. "You will be happy..."

Soi glared, as Sayuri noted Tamahome, who was looking at her.

"If you're suggesting..."

"You will be happy...and he will accept you. Just as Miaka helped Nakago, so will you help each other."

Tamahome frowned, as he looked over.

"She acts like she's got constant PMS!"

Soi glared.

"At least I hit puberty. I have more lumps than you'll ever have!"

"I have...oh money!" Tamahome said, bending down.

"You can't be serious..." Soi frowned. "He's worse than a child!"

Sayuri smiled, as Tamahome began to count out his money.

"Just live long and happy life...please. Don't be so eager to join me in the after life. I will be happy, knowing that you'll live."

Reaching out, Sayuri and Soi held hands. It was at that moment than Sayuri looked human.

"Please, I only want to know that you will try and find happiness. You were happy once, and I have faith that you will find that same happiness again."

"But you're gone...I'm alone...Nakago loves Miaka..."

"I got a gold ryo!" Tamahome said, oblivious to the fact that he was being ignored.

"You'll find happiness one day..."

"I'm a former prostitute!" she cried out.

"You are my sister, and I love you. Work for a new life, and you will get it. And live, for me. That is my one request."

"I don't...know how."

"Dear, I will help you...no woman should feel alone...like I did. You made my son happy at one time...any woman who could have..."

"I also betrayed him!"

"But you also saved Wisteria. For that, you will have my eternal gratitude."

"See? You are not alone" Sayuri said.

Slowly, Soi nodded.

"I...promise I will live...for you" Soi said, a tears feel down her face. "I will...protect them."

"Good...and be happy. Live a life that brings you joy...and have purpose..." she said, growing faint.

"No don't leave..."

"I am not longer a part of this world. You don't need me. But I will watch over you. Do not give up hope."

Soi just nodded, as Sayuri faded away.


	9. Chapter 9

Miaka frowned.

They had been inside the room for over an hour when she began to note the bad smell in the air.

"Anyone else smell that?"

"It's sulfur" Nakago said.

"Mommy..." Wisteria whimpered.

"Honey we're..."

"Do not come out!" Koyu said, just outside the door. "The place is infested!"

* * *

Soi looked over as Matuta clashed with Tenkou. The woman was holding her own, but Tenkou was ruthless. And it was clear he wouldn't fight fair, not that she expected anything else.

Stopping to catch her breath, she looked around.

The place was infested will all types of demons. Even with her sword, it wouldn't be easy. And with Koyu and Matuta being occupied...

And she may have chosen to try and live, but she doubted she would survive this battle. But at least she would die making amends.

"Protect the empire!" she yelled, running over.

Tenkou smiled at her.

"Stupid human, you think you can defeat me?"

"Are you too scared to fight you pansy?"

"Soi no!" Matuta said.

"Go and help Koyu...there's too many if them."

Looking at Seriyu's malicious smile, she giggled.

"You think I'm scared of you ? You're beneath me!"

"He'll kill you!"

"He'll kill me anyway..." she smiled as she and Tenkou glared at one another.

* * *

Miaka stood onto of the tables.

When the walls began to drip blood, she knew that had been discovered. Whimpering, she held her daughter as she looked over.

"What do we do now?"

"We stay here; this isn't anything else we can do" Nakago said.

That was when Wisteria looked over, as the sounds of battle got louder.

"Mommy...I need to help them!" Wisteria said.

"What? Honey no, I can't..."

"Nice grandma needs me...I can feel it. Daddy...you need to let me go."

Miaka looked over.

"She can't..."

"I have to. And I know that I could get hurt, but I want to help" the child said.

That was when Koyu appeared in the room.

"It's bad..."

"Grandpa, I need to go with you" Wisteria cried.

That was when Wister's chi manifested...a pale bluish violet.

"Honey..." Miaka said.

Wisteria smiled, as Matuta manifested.

"Wisteria..." Miaka said.

"Nice grandma...tell them I have to help please."

"I'm sorry..."

Wisteria glared. Stamping her foot, she stuck out her tongue in defiance.

"Fine, I'll help them by myself!"

Jumping down, the child walked thought the blood and kicked the door open. The blood began to drain.

"No!" Miaka cried, as demons began to close in.

But Wisteria just glared, as she looked at the demons. Her chi manifested even more, and there was burst of light.

* * *

Nakago stared.

All the demons were gone...but so was his daughter. Did she really have that much power?

"Her powers..." Koyu said.

He got down and looked out the door, ignoring the stench of blood and sulfur. The place was deserted. Had Wisteria really killed all the demons with her spiritual powers?

Either way, he had to find her. Looking down, he saw her small footprints.

"To think a child had that much power..." Matuta said.

Walking with the group, it didn't take him long to see Wisteria was staring at Tamahome and Soi...

That was Tenkou laughed, as he manipulated Soi and Tamahome...so that they were ready to stab themselves with their own weapons.

"Give up!"

"Piss off" Soi snapped.

He watched as Soi and Tamahome stabbed themselves.

* * *

Miaka stared on horror as Soi and Tamahome lay on the ground, dying, as their swords faded.

"No!"

"Tenkou, you have no right!" Matuta snapped.

Tenkou just laughed.

"You hardly one to talk! You couldn't protect your own son! And you Koyu...as a disgrace as a man , and as a parent!"

"Enough" Wisteria said.

"Ha, what can you do kid?"

"I am going to stop you. You've killed innocent people...and there is no excuse for that."

"You? You're a puny brat!"

"I am the one who will defeat you" Wisteria as she glared.

Turing, she smiled.

"It'll be okay...I have to do this. Grandma and grandpa, protect everyone."

"Darling..." Matuta said.

"Enough blood had been spilled already..."

"You brat!"

Miaka stared, but Nakago held her back, when she tried to run forward.

"If she killed so many demons untrained, I think she can stop him."

"Soi..." Matuta said as she began to heal both Tamahome and Soi.

"But..." she protested.

"I don't want her to fighter either, but there's nothing we can do, except wait."

That was when more demons began to come out of the shadows. Glaring, Matuta placed a spiritual barrier around them.

"I'm sorry...stay inside, while we deal with the demons."

Scared, Miaka watched the chaos as Nakago held her close.

* * *

Seeing her parents were safe, she saw that her grandparents were fighting the demons that were closing in. Time was running out.

"Don't waste my time brat!"

Turing, she glared at Tenkou.

"You are disgusting. You care only for yourself. For the actions, I will banish you to hell where you belong...but you aren't even a demon."

"How dare you..."

"You involved yourself in black magic to acquire power, and you didn't care who you hurt! But it ends today! This is my future empire, and I won't let you pollute it any longer!"

That was when her chi changed...and it took on the appearance of fire.

"I will show you the same compassion that you showed others!"

Tenkou took a step back.

"How can you have that much power?"

"Why ask me that, when I am about to stop you? Enjoy eternal punishment, you deserve no less!"

Closuring her eyes, she felt her powers reach their peak.

"_I will protect them..."_

* * *

Nakago covered her as the whole area was enclosed in light.

"_My baby...please let her survive!"_

Then it was over...and the shield came down. All traces of blood and demons were gone.

Looking over, she saw the palace was still standing. But the air smelled...why did it smell like roses?

Looking over, she saw Wisteria was running to them. She looked fine.

"Is everyone okay?"

Miaka smiled and hugged her child.

"Yes, thank you..."

That was when the stomach of both Miaka and Wisteria growled loudly.

* * *

He walked with his father. Matuta had mentally provided a meal for everyone else, but he wanted to look around.

"Son..."

"Do not, call me your son. Spending a few hours with me doesn't make you a father."

"Then what can?"

He glanced over. The hair pin had been a start. But still...

"I don't know. One day can't change what happened. But since you did keep Wisteria safe, I'm willing to give things a chance."

"Thank you...do you need help with anything else?"

"No. Qu-Dong is my responsibility. What you can do is protect the empire with my mother...and let me know if I need to keep an eye out for anything."

"I'll do that. And...can I come and see you? I know you'll be busy, but both me and Matuta would love to visit."

He just nodded.

"And what about you?"

Nakago just gave him a glance.

* * *

Full, Miaka sat back as she and Wisteria belched loudly in unison. Soi and Tamahome gave then a glance.

"Sorry..." Miaka said, as Matuta smiled.

"Quite alright."

"Hey grandma, where did you get the blue pearl?"

"Huh ?"

Miaka pointed to her hair pin.

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that. My mother gave it to me, but I gave it to Koyu, as token of my love for him. It was a family heirloom. It was rumored that my own great-great-grandmother acquired it when she saved a mermaid."

"Wow...so mermaids a real grandma?"

"Back then they were. But that was many years ago. I can't say what happened to them."

"Hey mommy, can we look for mermaids someday ?"

"Um, maybe...but I've never seen them."

That was when Soi stood up, with a sad smile.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to leave now. I have promise to keep to Sayuri."

"But...what will you do?" Miaka asked.

"I don't know. Build a new life I guess."

That was when Tamahome stood up.

"That's what I'm gonna do as well. After all the trouble I caused, its best if I leave."

"But you guys don't have anything. No money..."

"I can easily find job, don't worry about me" Soi said standing up. Bowing the woman walked off.

"I'm gonna leave as well" Tamahome said.

"But Tamahome..."

"I'll be fine...and Nakago loves you. It's best if I leave."

"But..."

With a nod, Tamahome left the room.

* * *

He watched as Tamahome and Soi waked through the gates.

While he didn't mind Tamahome leaving, part of him did want Soi to stay. At one time, they had been married, and some part of him did care.

But things were different, and he had no desire to be with anyone besides Miaka. And Soi could take care of herself. It was best if she left.

In the end, she had had more than made up for what she had done to him. He wished her nothing but happiness, with whatever she did with her life.

That was when she looked over and made eye contact. Giving him a smile, she bowed and walked off.

But he didn't expect Tamahome to stop and walk towards him.

"Think I'll see how they others are doing" Koyu said, as he walked off.

Giving Tamahome a glance, he waited for the boy to walk over. And as the distance was closed between then, he could see that Tamahome was nervous.

"Uh..."

He smiled, which only seemed to make Tamahome even more nervous.

At first, Tamahome just looked up at him, while he looked down.

"Is there something you want?" he said, making his voice sound cold, even for him.

Tamahome flinched.

"I..."

"Tried to kill my daughter, put my family in danger...is it any big surprise that I wouldn't hesitate to kill you?"

"Will you?" he asked.

"No, you already died. I just advise you to not come back until you can make amends."

That was when Tamahome glared.

"You...you stole..."

"You lost her. Even after all this time, you still can't accept that. To be honest, I don't know what she saw in you in the first place."

"Why you..."

He smiled.

"Your childish behavior will not help you to move on. I suggest you think about what you did."

Tamahome scoffed.

"Can't believe Soi actually liked you..."

"I could say the same for Miaka. Go home boy. And don't come back until you can apologize like a man."

Scowling, Tamahome walked off.


	10. Chapter 10

Miaka smiled as she looked on.

"Thank you so much..."

Matuta nodded.

"I will visit, and train Wisteria, don't worry about her."

The child looked over, and frowned.

"Daddy..." she scowled. "Don't you have something to say?"

Miaka smiled, as she saw the look on Nakago's face. It was clear that he still resented his father to some degree.

"Good-bye" Nakago said, keeping a straight face.

"Daddy!" child said, frowning.

"Dear, it's okay. I'll come visit with grandma."

"Oh...good!" the child smiled.

"We need to look the land over first, so it will be several weeks before we can visit. Besides, you need to deal with things here."

"I see...do you think I can be a good Empress one day grandma?"

"You will. And I will always be here for you."

* * *

**That night-**

Miaka sat back, as she watched Wisteria sleep.

Tomorrow, Nakago would inform the people that the empire was safe, and the rebuilding and repairs would happen shortly after that. But it probably would be months until things would be finished.

But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she and her husband and daughter would be safe.

* * *

**One year later-**

The proposal was for Hotohori and Houki to bring there own son. In the hopes to have the two empires united by marriage one day.

But he wouldn't force his daughter to marry anyone. But he wasn't opposed to the idea either.

"What do you think?"

Miaka nodded. Her belly was starting to swell, as she was carrying his child once more.

"As long as they understand that it will be Wisteria's choice on who she does marry. And I don't want her to marry until she's at least eighteen."

* * *

**Twenty years later-**

Miaka looked out at the pond as she stood with Nakago. The water lilies had bloomed only a few days ago.

The years had passed to quickly. She and Nakago had ended up with seven children. But today...she knew it was time to let her eldest daughter start her own life. But it was hard.

Nakago hadn't said much, but she knew he was depressed. And she was as well, but it was nice knowing Wisteria had found happiness.

"We still have other children..."

"I don't want her to leave."

"Then tell her."

"No, it's her choice. She can take care of herself."

"You know it doesn't mean that we won't see her again. And that means grandchildren."

He smiled slightly, and she leaned on him.

"As long as she's happy..."

"You know she is, and your parents approve. I'll miss her too, but she's happy. And your mother will keep an eye on her."

* * *

Miaka looked on; as the unexpected guests were the last people she had expected to see.

Tamahome knelt before them. Soi stood nearby, with five children.

In twenty years, they had aged, just as she and Nakago had. But they both looked...content.

"I'm sorry for interrupting the celebration, but I want to apologize, for what I did."

"As do I" Soi bowed.

For a few moments, he and Nakago eyed one another, before Nakago nodded, accepting Tamahome and Soi's apology.

"You and your family are welcome to come" Nakago said. "And if you need place to stay, you may stay here."

Tamahome bowed.

"Thank you. I gratefully accept."

* * *

They sat in pagoda by the pond, drinking tea and eating sweets.

Despite being much more humbly dressed, Soi's children were well mannered, and everyone seemed to get along.

"What happened?" Miaka asked.

"We both ended up traveling back to Hong-Nan. To avoid suspicion, we traveled together doing odd jobs to make money. Eventually, we married and I had children" Soi smiled. "But we both...to be honest, we were both ashamed of what we had done."

"And my congratulations for the wedding. Wisteria...is she going to stay here?"

"No, she leaves tonight for Hong-Nan" Nakago said looking over.

"To think she once saved this empire..." Soi mused.

"She's gotten stronger now. She set up some type of barrier, so that no demons can get into Qu-Dong. Eventually, she wants to do the same thing got all the other empires" Miaka said.

"And ...your..." Tamahome said.

"We're fine" Matuta and Koyu said appeared next to them. "It's nice to see you both, after all this time."

"You as well. I'm glad that Qu-Dong looks so prosperous" Soi said.

"Thanks to my son..." Matuta said as she smiled gently at her son.

Nakago looked over, as Matuta smiled.

"She's a strong woman, she'll be fine. Eventually, she will be the one that ensure that this country is never again infested with demons."

Nakago didn't respond, as he watched his daughter danced with her new husband.

* * *

**The Valley of the Hin, fifteen years later-**

Surrounded by his children and grand children, he never thought that he'd live to see the day when the valley would once again have the Hin tribe. He couldn't have asked for better birthday gift.

Thanks to his parents, he and Miaka had chosen to retire and live in the home that his parents had prepared for them. Wisteria and Boushin now ruled Qu-Dong.

With Miaka by his side, he smiled, feeling content.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's notes-**

Thanks for reading this until the end. I hope you liked it.

If you like this pairing, please read my other Miaka X Nakago stories.

Please check my profile page for the link to my Miaka X Nakago fan club, for exclusive one shots. And feel free to ask questions!

~ Desert Renaissance.


End file.
